The Thing About Contracts Is
by Nom9de9Plume
Summary: Harry discovers some interesting truths about contracts that leads to a plan to leave his troubles behind.
1. Not the Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **This is a new fic that I have to get out of my brain before I can continue the Pureblood conspiracy. I had originally intended a one-shot of about 10K words, but as soon as I got writing, I found that it took on a life of it's own. I appreciate any constructive reviews.

**The Thing About Contracts Is …**

**Chapter 1 – Not the Yule Ball**

_December 10, 1994_

Harry Potter walked out of his Transfiguration classroom in a daze. 'Dancing,' he thought, 'why did it have to be dancing?' He was so involved in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that Hermione and Ron were trying to get his attention. She finally got his attention by tugging on his sleeve.

"What? Huh?" Harry responded so eloquently as he was shaken out of his stupor.

"Really Harry!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone, "What did McGonagall have to say?"

"Oh, she just wanted to tell me that the Champions traditionally open the Ball with a dance," he said with a grimace.

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Hermione, you know I don't like the spotlight. Now I have to find someone to go to the ball with me who I can stand to be around for an evening and I have to open the Ball with a dance I can't do. You tell me what's wrong with this picture. I'm just tired of this. Stupid contract. I wish there was a way out of it."

She sighed, "Harry, try to make the best of it. I'm sure we can arrange for someone to teach you to dance. As for a date, there must be someone you want to go with. Come on let's head to dinner."

Harry thought hard as they walked to dinner. He really was tired of his whole life. If he wasn't completely ignored, emotionally abused and isolated from the world at his relatives' house, he was under the spotlight every moment he was in the Magical world at large. He just wanted to be able to live a normal life – whatever that was.

Now the Ball was announced and he would be paraded up and down again and there would no doubt be the inevitable stories in _Witch Weekly_ and _The Daily Prophet_. If only it weren't for the damned contract forcing him to participate. An idea that would eventually reshape his life sprouted at that moment as certain things fell into place. He looked at his two friends and decided not to tell them anything right now. He still wasn't sure he trusted Ron and if he needed more information to go through the inevitable argument with Hermione.

As for the Ball, his gut reaction was to tell the Headmaster that since he wasn't an official champion of one of the three schools that he saw no need to subject himself to the scrutiny the Ball would inevitably put him under. However he was smart enough to know that would go over as well as a poster of the Marauders appearing in the Potions classroom. So the question was who to ask. Who would treat him like just another teenage boy? There was only one, the person he considered his best friend.

"Hermione," he stopped and asked her, "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Looking up at the other part of the so-called trio, "Ron, we'll meet you in the Great Hall shortly."

Ron nodded and ran off. His digestive system had not had anything enter it since lunch and hunger was threatening to take over for Quidditch as the number one thing on Ron's mind.

Hermione looked at Harry with a quizzical face, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Would you go to the Ball with me?"

Hermione thought about it quickly and over the next few minutes made the first of two mistakes that would set the tone of their friendship from here. 'Do I risk our friendship?' she thought. 'Does Harry want to go as a friend or more?' and finally 'What about Ron?'

"Harry, are you asking me to go as your friend or your _date_?"

Harry paused. He had assumed it would be a date. He had been attracted to Hermione for a while. He was about to say 'date' but then his lack of self-confidence brought on by his upbringing at his relatives came to the forefront, "umm, just friends I guess," he said glancing down at his shoes.

Hermione – also not one for a lot of self-confidence when it came to interpersonal relationships – did not pick up on his body language and she hesitated for a moment. Before she could respond, Harry continued with, "If someone else asks you that you would rather go with then that is fine with me too."

"Harry, I'll go with you as a friend."

Both sighed in relief not knowing the other had the same thought as them – 'It's too bad he/she doesn't want to go as a date. I guess we'll just stay best friends.'

That being settled they headed down to dinner having also agreed to let people know they were already going with someone to the Ball but the would not tell anyone who they were going with. After all this was Hogwarts and nasty rumours get started this way.

That night Harry lay awake. The word "contract" rolled over and over in his head. He got up and wrote a letter. Quietly opening his window he thought hard about his avian friend and within minutes a snowy white owl glided through the window and landed on his outstretched arm.

Words were not needed between the boy and his owl. He tied the missive to her leg and sent her on her way. Going back to bed he smiled – there may be hope yet.

_December 11, 1994_

Harry was sitting in the common room finishing off his homework waiting for Hermione who had gone to do some research in the Library.

He had finished his Potions and History essays and was now working on the one given by Hagrid on 21 tips for care and feeding of a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Shaking his head he set about trying to come up with answers that would not lose marks for too much sarcasm. He was so involved in this that he did not notice Hermione coming in to the common room blushing with and excited look on her face.

This was her absolute best day ever. A boy – no scratch that – a _man_ had expressed an interest in her. Victor Krum who had as many girls fawning over him as Harry had asked her on a real date to the Ball. At first she wanted to decline but she remembered that Harry had said they could cancel their arrangement if either was asked by someone else. Her hormones kicked in as she locked eyes with the 17-year-old Bulgarian when he asked her. They had studied together in the library all term and if Hermione was honest with herself she was crushing hard on Victor. Knowing that Victor was crushing on her too just got the hormones so charged up that Hermione made the second mistake.

"Umm, Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Hi Hermione, what happened to you? You look positively over the moon."

She sat down quickly beside him and quietly said so no one else could hear, "Someone asked me to the ball today. Harry he's interested in me."

Harry kept a happy face for his friend, but his stomach dropped. "Ah," he said.

"And since we were only going as friends and left it open to accept other invitations, I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Ah … yeah … that's um great – yeah great – Hermione," Harry managed to stammer out.

"I know," she hugged him briefly, "and thanks for understanding."

For the first time in her life Hermione was being a giggly teenage girl who was allowing her hormones to run wild. That, and only that, prevented her from thinking twice before saying "Don't worry about a date for the ball Harry, there's lots of girls from all years who asked me today if you are going with anyone. You just have to indicate you are available and lots of girls will be clamouring to go with Harry Potter."

Now granted, Harry had very little experience directly dealing with a babbling teenage girl. Let alone a babbling teenage Hermione. His experience with her up to this point was that she meant every word she said. With this frame of reference he was devastated inside. His ego was already wavering with the fact that Hermione had another date within 24 hours of his asking her, but for her to play the 'Boy-Who-Lived' card was completely unexpected. He quickly steeled himself not wanting to ruin his friend's mood. "It's OK Hermione. I'll sort it out myself." He then forced himself to say, "I'm happy for you."

She squee'ed ('Hermione squees?' he thought) and impulsively hugged him again. "Oh Harry, can you keep this quiet? Victor and I want to surprise everyone."

"Sure Hermione," Harry said, "I'm sure it will be a night of surprises."

Hermione started to calm down and seemed to switch back to her normal self, well, her normal self with a blush and big-ass grin on her face. "So, how is training coming for the second task? What do you want to work on next?"

Thinking fast, Harry said, "I'm actually going to tone down training and relax until the New Year. We've worked really hard this term and I appreciate all your help. I just want to focus on the end-of-term exams. Even though I'm officially exempted from them, I still want to do well since next year the professors probably won't care that I was in the tournament and will expect me to know all this anyway."

Hermione just started at Harry. "Harry, I'm so proud of you for taking your education so seriously."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush but his self-control was failing him and he had to get out of there quickly. "Actually Hermione, I just need to go look up something in the library before curfew." He gathered up his books and said goodbye and rushed passed the Fat Lady.

Ducking into the first unused classroom he quickly locked the door and silenced it just as the first tears started running down his face. Hermione, his so-called best friend, the one who he thought knew the real Harry Potter had referred to him using his oh so hated fame. Ron he would have expected it from, but Hermione – never. It hurt him. It hurt him down to his soul. The one person he thought would always treat him as 'just Harry' didn't this time and it felt like a kick in the … well, you probably can imagine where.

After a few minutes he composed himself. Years of 'training' under Vernon and Dudley Dursley had taught him how to repress his emotions and not let them show. One of the final drawbacks against the plan that was forming in his mind had just evaporated. He pulled out the books that Hedwig had delivered earlier that day and started researching. If Harry hadn't hidden his studious side well, people might have called _him_ the bookworm. Research was something he had always been good at in secret. He needed information to flesh out his plan. While he may end up going through hell to get what he wanted it was better than maintaining the status quo.

_December 19, 1994_

Over the past 8 days very few people had seen Harry Potter outside of classes or the Library. He apparently went to bed very late and got up very early, as his dorm mates hadn't seen him since the night of the tenth. Even Hermione and Ron spent time with him during and between classes but he was unseen before first class, after last class and during lunch.

When Hermione asked him about it, he said he was doing research about the tournament and had stumbled on something very interesting that he would share with her quite soon.

In reality, Harry had started to cut himself off from those around him. With Dobby's help he had moved into the Chamber of Secrets and the little elf had nearly wet himself in anticipation of the cleaning job ahead. It took him a total of 24 hours to make the place livable and an additional day to give it a homey feel.

The millennium-old basilisk still had so much latent magic that it had not yet begun to decay and was the most bizarre decoration in Hogwarts. Dobby had managed to scrounge a couch and table for his friend and they had discovered a well-preserved and rather dusty bedroom off the chamber. Harry had even gone against his better judgment and accepted the house elf bond from Dobby. It took 5 days for Dobby to wear down his resolve but in the end they the little elf managed to convince him it would be mutually beneficial for him to have a house elf and for Dobby to have a 'master' of his choice.

The past week had seen Harry using Dobby to deliver correspondence to the Goblins. It had started on the second night in the chamber. Harry had been trying to figure out how to determine his status in the magical world without alerting the Ministry and he sent a very innocent looking request to Gringotts. He simply asked for the status of his vaults, who had access to him and who controlled the access. The last question was the most important since only a wizard or witch who was of legal age could control access to a vault. The response he received set the tone of the rest of the week:

_Mr. Potter, _

_As per your written request received December 13, 1994, we detected an anomaly. I will explain this in a moment but here is the information you have requested:_

_Vault 687 – Status: Active 1981-10-31 – Current Access: Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Molly Weasley – Current Control: Harry Potter_

_Vault 25 – Status: Active 1994-11-24 – Current Access: Harry Potter – Current Control: Harry Potter_

_Vault 417 – Status Active 1994-11-24 – Current Access: Harry Potter – Current Control: Harry Potter_

_Vault 416 – Status Active 1994-11-24 – Current Access: Harry Potter – Current Control: Harry Potter_

_As you can see from this Mr. Potter you assumed control of the Potter vaults on November 24, 1994. By all rights, these should not have come active until July 31, 1997 the day of your seventeenth birthday. It was this anomaly that required us to investigate. _

_Based on our findings, you sealed a magical contract with your participation in the first task of he Triwiazrd Tournament. Seeing as you have no legal guardian in either the magical or non-magical worlds you are now considered an adult with all rights and responsibilities that come with this._

_There are a few forms you need to fill out and I have obtained them on your behalf. They need to be filled out in the presence of a witness and must be filed with the Ministry for you to be full considered an adult. I suggest that you come to Gringotts in person as soon as possible to finalize your status._

_May your gold flow and your enemies whither,_

_Griphook_

_Large Account Manager_

That letter answered some questions and raised some others. He had initially written to Flourish and Blotts for any books they may recommend on both Magical and Muggle contract law. Both were very clear that only adults could enter into and be subject to binding contracts. It also said that parties must enter into a contract of their own free will. That meant that he either was not subject to the stipulations of the supposed magical contract binding the champions to compete and that his guardians were, or he was now considered an adult.

What upset him was finding out from Madame Pince that Dumbledore had checked out (well, removed) all of the books pertaining to magical contracts for an important piece of legislation in front of the Wizengamot. Coincidentally he returned them the day after the first task.

What Harry had suspected through his reading had been confirmed in the letter from Griphook – since he did not willingly put his name in the cup, the magic binding the participants to the contract did not apply until he willingly took part in the first task. He could have quit at any time before that and he suspected the old man knew and didn't want him to find out.

He had had his plan to get to Gringotts over the Yuletide break and meet with Griphook to finalize the paperwork. His first hurdle was to make sure no one knew he was gone. That was accomplished by literally moving into the Chamber of Secrets and only being seen for classes. If he wasn't around when classes were out, there was a very strong possibility that his absence would go unnoted.

The second part required Dobby's help. He slipped an 'Intent to Leave for the Yule Break' form into the pile of forms submitted by the first through third year students not attending the ball. Dobby put it in the bottom half of the pile where it would go unnoticed by Minerva until it was too late.

And now the last part – getting to the train. Dobby had found him a spare trunk so that his (now empty) locked trunk would still be in his dorm. He snuck out of the Hogwarts grounds under his father's cloak with his new trunk shrunken and in his pocket.

He left early to get down to the gates and sneaked through just as the first carriage passed by. Making his way carefully through town to the town he arrived at the train station about a half hour before the scheduled departure. He stayed on the platform as the other students boarded the train and only got on once the train started moving.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Hermione wondered where Harry was spending all his time, but he had been absent the entire week. She was sure he would turn up. At the very least she would see him at the Ball. She idly wondered whom he had decided to take.

On the Express, Harry finally took off his cloak. He walked through the coaches looking for an empty compartment when he came upon a disturbing site. There was a bunch of young Ravenclaws standing around an older blond girl taunting her.

"So Loony didn't get a date?"

"Maybe she did but no one can see him."

"She probably scared everyone off."

"I heard Roger asked her and then broke it off once he actually tried to talk to her."

The girl just sat with an unfocussed look in her eyes. Harry recognized the look as one he wore whenever Dudley got the kids to taunt him. Harry's anger began surface.

The younger kids continued to taunt the girl when they felt a presence behind them and froze at the sound of the cold unemotional voice, "You have 3 seconds to leave my friend alone."

They youngsters turned around to see a livid Harry Potter. This was the Harry Potter that the school saw face the Hungarian Horntail and win.

The bravest of the children said, "We were only having fun with Loony here and …"

She grabbed her mouth as Harry cast a silencing charm on her. He said 10 words in a tone that would give the children nightmares for years to come, "Leave now if you want to arrive in London intact."

The children ran out of the compartment as Harry turned and locked the door behind them.

The blond girl looked at Harry with silver eyes. She only said one word, "Why?"

Harry's stern face melted into a friendly smile, "I had to put up with bullying for 6 years at my old school. I always dreamed that someone might come along and stand up for me."

"No one has ever helped me before," she said shyly.

"Well, now someone has." Harry extended his hand, "I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Harry Potter."

The girl's eyes never left his, "I'm Luna Lovegood." Then she looked down, "but everyone calls me Loony. Thank you for sticking up for me. You really didn't need to. I'm used to it."

"Luna," he started with a warm tone as she looked back up at him, "you're wrong. As soon as I saw them bullying you I had to help. If I didn't I would be just as bad as the people doing the bullying. And, as I said, I'm too used to being the victim."

Luna nodded hesitantly and asked Harry if he wanted a seat. The two talked all the way to King's Cross. Harry opened up to another person for the first time in his life about his childhood and what he went through. Luna was unlike anyone he had met before. In her he felt a kindred spirit. Luna in turn started talking to Harry about herself.

Luna asked why Harry wasn't staying at the castle for the Ball and he explained how he didn't know of anyone who would see 'just Harry' and not the Boy-Who-Lived. He smiled, "Well, I do know someone now."

Luna smiled shyly at him.

They continued to talk about everything and sometimes nothing at all. As the train pulled into King's Cross each felt exhausted and that they had mutually started a healing process. They both found the other strong and vulnerable at the same time.

Harry had told Luna of his plans. She understood and gave him the emotional support he didn't realize he needed. As they left the train she invited him to stay with her and her father over the holidays. She knew he had to go to Gringotts so she gave him their floo address for when his meetings were over.

He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron by way of the Tube. On the way he bought a muggle cap to hide his scar. The Cauldron wasn't too busy that night and he made it through unrecognized and then proceeded to enter Diagon Alley and Gringotts.

Harry made his way down the alley unnoticed and entered Gringotts easily. Following Griphook's instructions he bypassed the few customers who wee waiting in the Teller line and went to a desk of at the side by a large doorway and politely informed the goblin at the desk that he was there for his appointment with Griphook.

Once all the pleasantries were dispensed with Griphook got down to business. "Mr. Potter …"

"It's Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"Griphook, I am only 14. Please call me Harry you do not need to address me so formally unless you are uncomfortable being so informal with a customer."

Griphook paused and processed what he had just heard. He would enjoy working with this wizard as his account manager. He continued, "Very well. Harry, I have the forms here that require your signature." He slid parchment and paper across the desk to Harry. Harry looked at the one on paper first. It appeared to be a non-magical declaration for him to become an emancipated minor.

Griphook explained, "Harry this was drafted by our London non-magical law firm of Dewey, Cheatham and Howe. As you know from our correspondence, when we looked into your legal status as part of our investigation we found out that no one – including your relatives – had filed for guardianship of you. The Children's Services and the British courts were amazed that you had gone unnoticed for over 12 years. At our instruction our lawyers prepared briefs arguing that your relatives are unsuitable guardians and that in lieu of naming a new guardian you should be declared an emancipated minor. I provided information that you have the means to care for yourself and one visit to the Dursleys resulted in charges and an agreement that they were unsuitable guardians."

Harry looked up startled at the last statement. He got a broad smile on his face as he realized the Dursley family was going to face some sort of punishment for the way he was treated.

"There is one thing you will have to do for the case to proceed. Children do not have to face their abusers in court, but they do have to testify in a way. You have to attend a meeting at Children's services with your solicitor and your testimony will be recorded for playback in court. I have tentatively scheduled a meeting for tomorrow afternoon."

Harry was nervous. He had never told anyone but Luna about his treatment at the Dursleys, "Griphook, is this absolutely necessary."

The Goblin nodded, "Yes. It will also be beneficial to your application for emancipation."

"May I bring anyone?"

"I believe you can."

"Thank you for arranging all this. I will go to the appointment. What time tomorrow?"

"The appointment is at 11am. It is close by and I will arrange for Mr. Dewey to be here at 10:30 and escort you there and also sit through the deposition."

"Thanks you once again Griphook. I'm comfortable signing the application." He picked up the quill in front of him and signed the forma where Griphook indicated.

They moved on to the parchment, "Harry these are the forms required by the Ministry of Magic indicating that you accept your status as an adult in the Magical world. I have taken the liberty to fill out the forms for you to state that you are not seeking a magical guardian and the you have the means and the will to accept the responsibilities of being an adult Wizard."

"I could have requested a Guardian?"

"Yes, since Albus Dumbledore never officially registered his role as your magical guardian and he your parent's will sealed, no guardian was ever formally recognized by the Ministry. As Headmaster his claim that he acts in loco parentis while children are at school is partially correct. The legislation to allow that specifically limited it to muggleborn children. Being a wizard from an old wizarding family, He does not have the authority to act in loco parentis in your case."

Harry chuckled at this. For once the bigoted pureblood laws benefitted him against claims from the old man. He picked up the quill and signed those documents as well.

Griphook collected the documents. "As per your request these will not be filed with the Ministry until the morning of December 26." He pulled out one more set of papers, "one last thing Harry. These are the other arrangements you asked for."

Harry looked at the forms and smiled. Without saying a word he signed those forms where indicated.

Griphook said, "I believe that concludes our business for the evening. I will see you with Mr. Dewey in the morning."

"Thank you once again Griphook for everything you have done for the past few weeks. Have we exhausted the two thousand galleon retainer account yet?"

"At last count Harry we have charged one thousand four hundred seventy seven galleons, 3 sickles and two knuts. I will inform you should the outstanding balance drop below one hundred galleons. If all goes well, we should not need more but if the Ministry tries to prevent or overturn the filing of these forms, the legal fees may be more than anticipated."

"That's understandable. Thank you for all your services once again. Now, if I could trouble you do you have a public floo I could use? I've been invited to a friend's house."

"Mr. Potter for a customer such as yourself which is located in the waiting lunge near these offices. You more than qualify for access to this floo. Please, let me escort you."


	2. You Don't Bring Me Flowers

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Welcome to Chapter 2. Thank you for all the great reviews. Some people have compared this to other stories posted over the past couple of months. Yes, it is very hard to have a completely unique story on FanFiction and you will always find similarities with other stories. I hope that even though I may touch upon other story lines inadvertently that my stories can stand out as following a different path than others. Once comment I will make. I know helpful Goblins are a very common theme. I hope that you find in this story that they originally contacted Harry about an anomaly in his accounts and that Harry is paying both the goblins and his law firm from a retainer. He is paying for everything. The other thing I want to warn you about is how I wrote Victor in this chapter. Please excuse the accent if you think I put it on too thick. Now on to chapter 2 …

**The Thing About Contracts Is …**

**Chapter 2 – You Don't Bring Me Flowers**

_December 20, 1994 – Lovegood Residence near Ottery St. Catchpole_

Harry had woken up at 6am. Not wanting to wake up Luna and Xeno, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea and prepare a nice breakfast for his hosts. Years of forced practice at the Dursleys had made the act of preparing breakfast something he could do without really thinking about it.

This allowed him to thinks about the last 24 hours. Harry's life experience had not made him a very trusting person. Up until Hogwarts, he learned not to trust anyone. When he found out about the magical world he had hoped that since he 'fit' in this world he would find more trustworthy people.

If anything, the magical world was worse for Harry Potter than the non-magical world. Countless teachers had proven they would not listen to him or his problems, the press alternated between worshiping him and calling him the next dark lord, and there was Snape who could get away with almost anything in his treatment of Harry.

Then there was the old man – Dumbledore. He sent him every year back to the Dursleys even though Harry had asked him for an alternative. He also kept Harry isolated during those summers. Worst of all was the 'support' he got from his supposed Magical Guardian and mentor. There were a number of things that Harry realized over the past week regarding the Headmaster. The whole Philosopher's Stone incident, his being ostracized for his parselmouth ability, not reining in Snape and even the 'Potter Stinks' buttons. Dumbledore should have protected Harry – not just let him sink or swim on his own. No, the old man let him down too many times. The last straw was finding out about the fact that he could have opted out of the tournament just by not showing up for the first task. Dumbledore had to know. Why else would he have cleared out all the books on contract law from the library?

Then there were his friends. Harry now felt that meeting the Weasley's and especially Ron was a setup. Why else would Molly have been wondering out loud where Platform 9 3/4 was? She already had 5 boys attend Hogwarts.

And Ron? Well by looking back over the past 3 years he realized that Ron was a hanger-on. He just wanted to be known as the best-friend-of-the-boy-who-lived. Harry realized it was because of Ron's attitude that he didn't have more friends. He also realized the greed and envy that Ron did not hide very well. He wanted Harry's fame and Harry's wealth. He never saw that Harry just wanted to be a normal kid with normal problems at school. Not a bloody social experiment. Harry had trusted Ron at some point – but then again never having had friends he didn't have anything to compare Ron to.

Then there was Hermione. Harry was torn about her. She seemed to be everything a best friend should be. They had always looked out for each other and after third year Harry had started to develop feelings for he that were completely unfamiliar to him. She was the only one in the castle this year who believed that he didn't put his name in even before he denied he did. Harry thought she would be his best friend forever.

That all got shot down over the stupid Ball. He knew that they had agreed they could accept another invitation from someone if they wanted to. He even accepted that she could have 'more than friend' feelings for Victor and that's why she agreed. It hurt him deeply when she played the BWL card when suggesting how he could find a replacement date for the ball. The hurt from that was still there. She knew how much he hated his fame and how when people brought it up all he could think about was the circumstances behind him getting the fame in the first place. The few times he had talked to her before or after class she repeatedly asked him who he was taking since there were several girls still asking her. It shook his trust in her deeply.

No, the magical world had been a big bust as far as he was concerned. In the non-magical world he knew that if he could get away from the Dursleys and their sphere of influence, he could live anonymously and just be Harry. There was no real escape option like that open to him as a wizard.

He paused and smiled as he heard movement upstairs. The only bright light in his interpersonal relationships right now was Luna. Looking back to the train ride the day before, he wasn't sure why he opened up to an almost complete stranger like he did, but there was _something_ about her. He didn't know whether it was the bullying, here self deprecating thank you or the look in her eyes – the same look he had seen in the mirror for most of his life.

Whatever it was, that _something_ freed him to talk about his life. He told her things that he had never felt comfortable telling another person. She, in turn, opened up to him in a way he suspected she had not done with anyone else either. She even invited him to spend the holidays with her and her father.

Meeting Xeno was an experience. The moment he came through the Floo from Gringotts and set eyes on the man, his garish robes and long, long beard reminded him of another Dumbledore. However as soon as they spoke the similarities ended. Xeno was a very warm individual who obviously cared about his daughter. What started as light conversation ended up much later in the night with Harry going over his life's story again for Xeno since Luna had convinced him it would make his deposition a lot easier. Harry also convinced her to tell her father about her treatment at school. Xeno was upset with the bullying, the theft of her possessions and the name calling. Both teens had to convince him that there really wasn't anything that the teachers could do and that their intervention could make things worse. Harry then proceeded to tell them about his meeting at Gringotts and his plans for the future. Little did he know that his plans gave Xeno a spark of an idea as well.

Luna came into the kitchen and smiled a bright smile as she saw Harry cooking. There was no sign of the mask she wore for everyone else. Harry smiled back at her. "Good morning," she said, "what smells so good?"

Harry blushed, "It's French Toast with a few rashers of bacon. The batter is a secret recipe of mine and always smelled so good."

"And does it taste as good as it smells?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. The relatives never left any for me to actually try." His face had momentarily lost the smile and now had it again, "So I'll finally get to try it out with my friend Luna."

Luna didn't know whether the tears running down her face were from sorrow for what Harry had to put up with in his life, or joy at seeing him smile that warm smile and call her a friend. In the end she didn't care. She wanted to try that French toast. So she just nodded to Harry with a big warm smile on her face and proceeded to set the table for Breakfast.

_December 20, 1994 – Gringotts_

Luna and Harry arrived via floo at precisely 10:30 am. Luna still had a huge smile on her face. The French toast had been a-maze-ing.

Griphook greeted the two teens and introduced them to their legal representation – Mr. Albacore Dewey of the legal firm Dewey, Cheatham and Howe.

"Please call me Al. Griphook should know that I prefer not to use my full name. I've always hated it."

"Hi Al, I'm Harry and this is my good friend Luna Lovegood. She's agreed to accompany me for moral support. As you can imagine, I really don't like talking about this."

Al put a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I completely understand young man. I've had the misfortune of handling about a half dozen cases like this over my career. It is always quite emotional and I wish there was no need for laws or procedures like this in the first place."

Harry was surprised by the feeling of sincerity in the man's words, and started to like Al Dewey immediately.

They were on a tight schedule so Al ask and received permission from them to apparate them side-along to a garage where his car was parked. Once there, Harry needed the duration of the short car trip to recover from the feeling of being squeezed through a tube.

_December 20, 1994 – Hogwarts School_

Hermione had a bad feeling. No one had seen Harry since classes ended. None of his dorm mates had seen him either. Ron had even volunteered to stay up tonight to see if Harry came back at all. Hermione had searched the Owlry and Hedwig wasn't there either.

In the library 'studying' with Victor that day she expressed her concerns to him. "Victor, I'm worried about Harry. No one has seen him in days."

Victor had developed a growing respect for Harry the way he performed in the first task out-flying an enraged, nesting Hungarian Horntail. He had also felt a bit of sympathy for him because of the way Harry's own school treated him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a brief hug. Ignoring her obvious blush and said, "Hermyownee, do not vorry so. Harry iz very independent and zere is probably a good reason vy he is not around. You eefen told me that he vas not around egzept for classes." She nodded against his shoulder enjoying the feeling of the hug as he continued; "It does not surpirze me that he is making himself invisible."

Hermione looked up at him, "No? Why not?"

"Because your zkool has treated him very badly. He has been blamed for somezing that is not his fault and those buttons can be considered … vat is that word … ah, yes … harassment. I am disgusted that your professors do not put a stop to zat. In Durmstrang, those buttons would have been confiscated and the people who gave them out severely punished."

Maintaining the hug, Hermione agreed with Victor's assessment and discussed her worries about her best friend and Victor assured her that Harry was fine and that he would come and see her once he was ready. They both agreed and she promised Victor that she wouldn't be overbearing towards Harry at the Ball. Thinking of the Ball made her wonder whom Harry had asked.

_December 24, 1994 – Ottery St. Catchpole_

Harry and Luna walked hand-in-hand through the village. The past couple of days had been some of the happiest, most relaxed days in the young man's life.

Once the stress and emotional turmoil of the deposition was complete, Luna took it upon herself to make sure her new friend enjoyed the rest of his vacation. The past few days were filled with singing, laughing, lots of good cooking and holiday baking and just plain old fun. Today they were finishing up their gift shopping. Harry had been preparing Hedwig for her nighttime 'Father Christmas' flight. Luna – who was getting along famously with the snowy owl – grinned mischievously and corrected him saying Hedwig was 'Feather Christmas'. The resulting snowball fight over the horrible pun left them both giggling uncontrollably and covered in snow from head to toe.

Neither really noticed exactly when over the past few days they started holding hands. It just seemed to be a natural thing to do. They weren't putting labels on it – they were two young people who seemed to find what they needed in the other. There were no 'awkward' moments.

They walked through the village looking in stores that caught their fancy and Harry bought them lunch in the local café. Purchases were discreetly shrunk and put away. By mid-afternoon the teens had finished their shopping and both decided to do something neither had done before – they went to see a movie in the local theatre. The day was so relaxing and enjoyable that it seemed natural to share a small kiss at the door to the Lovegood home.

Life was good.

_December 25, 1994 – Hogwarts _

Christmas day dawned on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a bright sun shining over the snow-covered grounds. Normally quiet at this time of year, the events around the Tri-Wizard Cup and the Yule Ball ensured that this year was different. More than half of the Hogwarts students had stayed for the Ball and with the visitors from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons it seemed to be a full castle.

Hermione woke up on Christmas Day and for the first time in her life she was not with her parents. Looking down at the end of the bed she saw her presents stacked neatly. Today was supposed to be perfect, however the continued disappearance of her best friend had her concerned. This was the longest stretch they had gone during a school year without seeing or talking to each other and she missed his company dearly.

She got out of bed and put in her dressing gown. Trying to ignore the squeals coming from her dorm-mates, she sat down in front of her presents and started going through them looking for one in particular.

She spied it. It was a small box but it was definitely from Harry. Hermione quickly tore the wrapping off and was stunned by the beautiful necklace and matching earrings. There was a small note inside the box:

_Hermione,_

_I know I normally give you a book, but a friend of mine helped me pick this out for you. I hope it goes with your gown this evening because I think the jewellery will look stunning on you._

_I'm sorry for being so distant lately, but there were things I needed to work through on my own. I'm sorry I'm being so cryptic but I'll explain more tonight. Enjoy your Christmas Day and I'm sure you'll be the prettiest __young woman at the Ball tonight._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione put on the necklace and earrings and looked at herself in the mirror holding her hair in different positions. The look was transformational. Instead of the bookworm she normally saw, the young woman with a promise of what could be looked back at her. Tears started to roll down her face – damn it, Harry had come through this year. She thought of how thoughtful this particular gift was. A little nagging doubt began to form in her mind that perhaps she should have gone with Harry instead. She'd make sure she'd dance with him tonight.

She took the necklace and earrings off and ran out to see if Harry came back to his dorm for his presents. She knocked on the fourth year boy's dorm and made her way through when permission came. She bounded through the door excitedly and stopped short – the smile disappearing from her face. Harry's bed looked the same as it had for the past several days and there was no evidence that it had been occupied nor were there any signs of the usual collection of presents at the foot of the bed.

She looked at his dorm mates and it was Neville who answered.

"No sign of him or his presents Hermione. I know I bought him a gift and I'm sure that he would have more. If he came to get them he did so silently."

Hermione just nodded and left the room. Where was her best friend?

_December 25, 1994 – Lovegood Residence_

Harry sat in the living room with Luna and Xeno opening presents. Dobbie had popped into his dorm early this morning and brought his presents to him. He sat with tears running unabashedly down his cheeks. Luna looked over with concern, "Harry? Are you OK? Is there anything wrong?"

"Wrong Luna? Everything is right. Thank you both! This is the first Christmas that I've felt part of a family. I mean, I'm sure my Mum and Dad celebrated my first with me, since then I was either locked in my cupboard unless I was cooking and the last three have been in the dorms at school." He paused and then looked down, "I'm sorry. I'm babbling. I'm your guest and I shouldn't be reading more into this then there is."

Suddenly feeling very foolish and self-conscious, he stood up blushing and turned to leave, "I'm sorry. I'm reading too much into this. I think I'll just oof …"

He didn't finish as the tiny blonde who wrapped herself around him knocked wind out of his lungs. She looked up at him with her big silvery eyes and Harry noticed tears in them as well.

"Harry," she began, "you just paid my Dad and I the biggest compliment. You are so comfortable here you feel like family."

Harry looked over at Xeno and he was surreptitiously wiping away what appeared to be tears as Luna continued, "With everything we've shared I feel like I've known you for years. Good friends should feel like they are part of the family. I'm just so glad we met on the train."

Harry began to relax and hug Luna in return as she kept talking, "It's just been me and Dad since my Mum died and I haven't had any friends to speak of. I'm so happy you can share this with us. I think I'm as happy as you are that we can spend this together."

Luna trailed off and Xeno saw that both teens were overcome by the emotion of the moment. He spoke to the teens, "Harry, I concur with my daughter. I am very happy you are here with us this year. We may not have known you very long, but I think you are a fine young man and you have brightened our holiday to an extent that we have not experienced for a number of years. You may not be legally part of this family but please rest assured you will always be welcome here."

Luna pulled her father into a group hug. No more words needed to be said.

December 25, 1994 – Hogwarts Entry Hall

Hermione's transformation had startled everyone who had seen her. Parvati and Lavender had helped with her hair and it the way it was styled set off the necklace and earrings Harry had given her. When she met up with Victor in the entry hall he was literally stunned. It took him a few moments to compose himself before he told her how overcome he was with her beauty.

Hermione blushed under the attention but felt strangely empowered. However even with Victor's attention there was a small part of her who wanted to see Harry's reaction as well. She really wanted to thank him for her present as well. How did he know that the necklace and earrings would suit her so well.

The three Triwizard Champions and their dates were gathered in the entry hall waiting for the rest of the students to be seated – and for the fourth champion. Minerva had gone into the hall and summoned Albus to speak to him.

While they waited for the Headmaster of Hogwarts the rest of the champions and their dates wondered about Harry and his date. Almost as though it was planned, a snowy white owl landed on a nearby banister as Albus came into the entry hall.

Hermione was the first to see her. "Hedwig!" she called, "Do you have a message from Harry?"

Hedwig nodded and held a leg out to Hermione. She removed the note from Hedwig's leg and noticed it was addressed to her. As she opened it, Hedwig flew off. Hermione opened the note and frowned. A cough from the Headmaster made her look up and realize that everyone was waiting for her. She decided to read the not out loud.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you've probably noticed by now I haven't shown up at the Ball. The Yule Ball is a tradition in the Triwizard tournament for the schools to hold a formal social even to celebrate the three champions. _

_I don't consider myself a champion and unfortunately everything I do seems to overshadow the three competitors who volunteered to represent their schools and were found to be the most worthy to be wear the moniker of "champion". _

_I am participating in this tournament against my will and I would much rather have spent an anonymous year as an ordinary Hogwarts fourth year student. This is not something I want to celebrate and I think the three real champions deserve their night in the spotlight with their dates without the paparazzi that seem to hang on my every move despite my best efforts. _

_Please enjoy your night and don't worry about me. I left Hogwarts on the Express with the rest of the students and I am spending the holidays with friends. I am happy and safe so please do mot worry about me and enjoy your evening. _

_I'm sorry for keeping my plans from everyone. I did not want to make a big deal of not going to the Ball and I suspect that the organizers would have done whatever they could to force me into participating against my will._

_Enjoy your evening and once again, please don't worry about me. I'll be returning on the Express in January._

_Love, your friend,_

_Harry_

Hermione looked up. The other champions looked pensive and McGonagall and the Headmaster looked upset. Hermione didn't know how to feel.

Victor walked up to her and took her hand. He looked into her eyes as he said, "I did not think this vas possible but I respect Harry eefen more after dis. He has alvays said that he did no vant to be in this tournament. This action proofs to me that he really does not vant his fame. Please I understand you are zad your friend iss not here. But l would like to make sure you enjoy dis night as he vanted all uff us to."

Hermione thought about what Victor had said in his broken English. It was one of the things she really liked about him. She thought about Harry and realized that there was a good chance that he would have been miserable at the Ball and that every move would have been scrutinized and reported in the Prophet tomorrow. She nodded to her date and smiled, "Yes, you're right. Let's go have a good time."

Dumbledore on the other hand was upset and disappointed with Harry. The boy needed to remain highly visible to draw out whoever put him into the tournament. HE would definitely have words with Harry when he got him back to the school. If he had any say in it, Harry would be back before the New Year. Who knows what the boy could get up to?

This inner argument was purely academic for this night. Albus put on his best grandfatherly face and twinkling eyes and with a gesture led the three Triwizard Champions and their dates into the Great Hall.

December 26, 1994 – Department of Records, Ministry of Magic

Albacore Dewey left the Ministry of Magic having submitted the emancipation papers for one Harry Potter. His client was now registered as being of age even though he had been legally of age for the past month. If asked, he would not bet against a certain Headmaster and Chief Warlock challenging this as soon as he found out. Luckily Al, his client, and his goblin account manager had worked out a contingency plan.

December 26, 1994 – Hogwarts

Hermione woke after a perfect night at the Yule Ball. Victor had been the perfect gentleman and when he danced with her it felt like they floated over the dance floor. It was a night straight out of a fairy tale. When they took a walk outside they shared the most amazing kiss that surpassed all of her dreams of what a first kiss should be. They shared a few more kisses after that.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling as she relived every moment of the Ball and the aftermath over and over. Victor and her were meeting for lunch.

Life was good.

December 27, 1994 – Lovegood Residence

Harry and Luna continued to enjoy their holidays spending almost every moment together. He was surprised this morning to find three owls waiting with notes for him. He was surprised that each note was similar in content. Cedric, Fleur and Victor had each written him separately expressing their respect for his actions around the Yule Ball and his reasons for them. In fact, they all respected his integrity so much that they each gave him the answer to the clue for the second task.

Harry read over the clue a number of times and went pale. He would need to talk to Luna and Xeno.

_December 28, 1994 – Family Court, London_

In a special Holiday sitting of Family Court, Al Dewey convinced a Magistrate to approve of Harry Potter's status as an emancipated minor. The evidence presented by Family Services and the videotaped deposition from the young man himself moved the Magistrate. Al also presented the evidence from Gringotts that Harry had the means to support himself for at least two or three lives and the boy's plans to prepare himself to make his own way in the world. The Magistrate exercised her powers to waive a waiting period and declared Harry an emancipated minor. She also mentioned that a friend of hers was presiding over the upcoming criminal trial of the Dursleys and she may run into him over the holidays.

Within 4 hours the ruling and resulting paperwork made its way through multiple computer systems in a number of government agencies including Inland Revenue. Al knew that no amount of Magic could make the muggle world overturn or 'forget' this.

December 29, 1994 – Hogwarts

Hermione was enjoying one of the best Christmas holidays of her young life. She had been spending time with Victor and the two of them were enjoying each other's company. Much of the time was spend talking about their lives and the two of them were slowly growing closer. They were more than friends, but not yet at the point of being a couple.

Hermione had wondered about Harry but his insistence that he was happy and safe allayed her fears. She did miss him, but over the past month they had not spent a lot of time together so she was slowly getting used to it. However there were a few times that she wished she had Harry to talk to.

She was happy to see Hedwig wing her way into the great hall as she had breakfast. Hedwig landed in front of her and she took the note. This time Hedwig stayed for a few moments letting Hermione feed her some bacon from her plate. Hermione opened the note from Harry:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that you enjoyed the Yule Ball. Do you have pictures? I've always wanted proof that angels exist and I'm sure you were an angel for the Ball._

_I'm sorry I have kept secrets from you. At the beginning of December I received a notice from Gringotts regarding anomalies around my vaults. To keep a long story short, under contract law my voluntary participation in the first task bound me to the Triwizard contract and made me a legal adult under Wizard law. Think about it, I was told on Halloween that the contract was binding but I could have backed out by not participating in the first task. Yet no one told me. _

_At my instruction, my Gringotts account manager retained a legal firm to handle the registration of my emancipation in both the magical and non-magical worlds. The Dursleys never registered themselves as my guardians and an investigation by Children's Services found – well let's just say I don't have to go back there and yesterday a Magistrate officially approved the petition filed by my solicitor. The government of England now recognizes me as an adult and nothing can change that. _

_My solicitor also filed my emancipation papers with the Ministry to formally register my legal status since the first task. I found out that the Headmaster also did not officially register himself as my Magical guardian. He simply declared that he was, and everyone followed him. Sirius, as my godfather would have been the first in line to be my guardian but he – for obvious reasons – did not register himself as my guardian either. Professor Dumbledore – in his position as Headmaster – does act in loco parentis for certain students. However that did not apply to me either. So, since I had no guardian to allow or deny my acceptance of the contract as a minor, I had to be considered an adult the minute I accepted the contract by participating in the first task._

_I haven't told anyone but you and the friends I'm staying with about this but I also needed to let my best friend know. _

_Hermione, I have thought long and hard about this over the past few weeks. My acceptance of the contract forces me to participate in this tournament. However once the school year is done and the tournament is over, I will be leaving Hogwarts. While I have a couple of good things that came out of my years at Hogwarts – your friendship being first and foremost – I'm tired of being a poster boy whose every move is under a microscope. I want to be just Harry – a teenager who has a normal life. A teenager who does not have people try and kill him every school year. _

_If I'm selfish, the only thing tying me to Hogwarts is your friendship. I know that it is more difficult for you, but you have to admit that your life has been in danger almost as much as mine. So I ask you this – please consider coming with me. If you are so inclined we can sit down with your parents this summer or even the Spring Holiday at the beginning of April. _

_Please think about it Hermione. Please?_

_I'll see you next week._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Hermione sat stunned. There were tears running down her face. Her initial reaction was that he was wrong. Hogwarts was the _best _magical school in Britain. Leaving would mean accepting defeat and _quitting_. She had never quit anything she started. She couldn't let Harry quit. This didn't sound like him. He needed help.

She walked up to the front of the hall clutching her letter and approached her head of house.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to speak to the Headmaster."


	3. The Coming Storm

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Welcome to Chapter 3. The response chapter 2 received amazed me. There are a lot of opinions of Hermione. My goal in this is story is to try and portray Hermione as a 15-year-old girl who makes decisions based on her life experience (and lack of it). She – like any other teenagers – will make mistakes and hopefully learn from them. I'm also trying to build a more rounded personality for Harry and Luna too. Do I succeed? I guess everyone will form their own opinion.

**The Thing About Contracts Is …**

**Chapter 3 – The Coming Storm**

_December 29, 1994 – Forest Near Lovegood Residence_

Harry and Luna we sitting on a fallen log quietly absorbing the activity in the forest. Heavy outdoor robes and warming charms left them feeling comfortable on this nice sunny day. They sat watching the small woodland creatures and birds and they also caught sight of some deer. The teens were holding hands, which was now a normal activity for them.

Luna broke the silence with a hushed voice that was respectful in that it did not disturb the creatures around them, "Do you think she told him?"

Harry responded with a similarly quiet voice, "Part of me wants to say no. That she will join me. The realistic part of me says that I'll hear from Al by tomorrow or the 31st at the latest."

"What does that mean for your friendship? I know you care for her deeply."

Harry stared straight ahead for several moments before answering, "I really don't know Luna. I really don't know."

Luna thought back to the conversations her family had since Harry had received the notes from the three Champions.

_Flashback: December 27, 1994 – Lovegood Residence_

Harry was nearly panicking as he approached Xeno.

"Xeno … the next task … Luna … need to save … No! I won't let them …"

Luna had rushed in at the sound of Harry's obvious distress. She came in to see Xeno trying to calm the young man down. Without thinking she went and wrapped Harry into a hug. Harry returned the hug. He was shaking and Luna could feel him shaking with fear even though his eyes showed anger.

Xeno calmly spoke, "Harry, what's wrong? Please take a deep breath and explain it to us."

Harry took a few deep breaths and allowed himself to relax into Luna's embrace. "OK. Today I received notes from Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Victor Krum. All of them expressed respect for the stance I took with the Yule Ball. They all understand the position I was put in by whoever made the cup spit out my name. In fact they were so impressed – their words, not mine – that each of them independently told me the solution to the clue of the second task."

Luna felt Harry tense up again and Xeno was perceptive enough to notice. "Is it the task you are worried about?"

Harry took another deep breath and silently thanked whatever powers-that-be for the young lady holding him right now. He started, "The second task involves Merpeople and the black lake. From what the others have pieced together, someone will be taken hostage by the Merpeople and held in their village. There is one hostage for every champion and a one-hour time limit. The clue has an implied threat that you will lose the hostage permanently if you miss the time limit. The hostage is," Harry's breath hitched, "and I quote, 'something you'll sorely miss'. Sir, I'm afraid that Luna best fits this description."

Harry looked down at her face and into her eyes, "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be involved. I should leave." His whole body slumped in defeat as he said those words.

Luna's response was to hug him again. Xeno quickly said, "Harry, was it your idea to enter this tournament?"

Harry looked perplexed at the question, "No Xeno. You now I hate the situation."

Xeno held up his hand to forestall any other conversation at the moment and continued, "And did you set out to become best friends with my daughter when you stopped the bullying on the train?"

Harry looked affronted, "NO!"

Xeno smiled and held his hand up again. He responded warmly, "It's OK Harry, I'm not accusing you of that, just asking a question. My last one is, given the answers to the first two, how are you in any way guilty of what the contest organizers may or may not do?"

Harry relaxed into the hug again and put his arms around Luna. He sighed and said in a quiet voice, "I know Xeno." He turned and looked at Luna, "It's just I've come to care for you so much. Just the thought of you sitting at the bottom of the lake as a hostage scared me so much."

For another of one of the countless times during these holidays, Luna had tears in her eyes. "Harry, I care for you too. Let's sit down with Dad and discuss it. You don't have to deal with this by yourself. We'll deal with it together – that's what families do."

Then it was Harry's turn to shed tears once again.

After a few minutes, the trio composed themselves and sat down. Harry and Luna sat on the sofa. Their hand unconsciously found the others and locked together. Xeno sat in the chair opposite them.

Xeno signaled that he wanted to start. "Harry, I've been thinking quite a bit since you told us your long term plans the other night and I have to admit I can not fault you for what you have planned and your reasons why. I have to admit though that they do trouble me a bit."

"Trouble you Xeno? Why?"

"To put is bluntly Harry, you have been very good for my daughter and I think she has been very good for you. Both of you relate to the other on a level I would hazard you never have before. I haven't seen Luna this happy and animated since before we lost her mother." He paused and sniffed. "I've thought a lot about what you are planning and arranging with the help of your solicitor. What I'm trying to say is that – as long as Luna is willing – I'd like to remove her from Hogwarts and her tormentors and join you – that is, if you are willing."

Luna smiled and seemed to apparate into her father's arms. Father and daughter looked over at Harry who seemed pensive. He asked them, "Are you sure? Are you really sure? I don't mean to offend or belittle you – Merlin knows I would rather be covered in sauce and eat next to Ron Weasley during rib night than do that – but Luna will require more preparation than I will."

Xeno nodded, "I know. That is why I will, with her approval, pull her out of Hogwarts immediately and begin those preparations." He looked at his daughter, "Pumpkin, I would like you to think about this carefully. Sleep on it tonight. Talk it over with Harry and if you are willing, I'll contact the headmaster on Wednesday to let him know you will not be on the train on Monday."

Luna, looked gratefully at her father, "Thanks Daddy. I'm pretty sure what I want, but now that it can happen I'll think about it some more, talk it over with Harry and sleep on it."

She looked over at Harry, "See silly, you won't have to worry about the task. I will miss you when you go back to school, but we'll see each other a lot more come summer."

Harry sat back and smiled – he never knew even being an honorary member of a family could feel so good.

_Flashback: December 28, 1994 – Lovegood Residence_

The three were in the sitting room once again. Harry and Luna had spent the previous afternoon and evening in very open and frank discussions about what Harry intended and Luna had to decide to join or not. When Luna woke that morning she new she would join her best friend.

They were now discussing Harry's plans and how to deal with Dumbledore. He had already told Luna and Xeno the contingency plans he arranged with his solicitors to anticipate Dumbledore's reactions. Al had told Harry that it would be beneficial for Dumbledore to act before Harry went back to school. The question was how to get him to do so without the Headmaster getting suspicious.

Harry sighed and Luna picked up on it. "You have an idea, don't you Harry? What is troubling you about it?"

Harry already knew that Luna could read him like a book. He had never met anyone with the innate perception to read his hidden – and not-so-hidden – feelings. "OK, I've been thinking about Hermione. We've been the closest of friends since first year. Until a few days ago I would have said she knows me better than anyone and I thought I knew everything about her too. I don't really want to lose her as a friend. She has been in danger almost as much as I have and her support of me all through November made her an outcast to the rest of the school. I want to write her and tell her I want to leave Hogwarts and ask her to join me – well I guess 'us' now – but I'm not going to tell her about you until I get back to school."

Luna responded, "I understand completely. I know how much she means to you. There's something you're worried about though."

Harry nodded, "Hermione surprised me around the Yule Ball by pretty much telling me my fame could get me a date for the Ball. She knows how much I hate it. Hermione also looks up to authority figures. After last year she finally stopped telling me to respect Snape, but she still will follow what the other professors – especially Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore – tell her to do. She tries to get me to tell Dumbledore things I don't really want to and I think he would just have to mention 'the Greater Good' as a reason and she would even say … stop writing me in the summer. If I write her to tell her that I plan to leave Hogwarts and I want her to join me, I think there is a very good chance she'll panic and tell McGonagall or the Dumbledore."

Luna looked deep into his eyes, "You're afraid that even thinking about this makes you as manipulative as the headmaster is in your life."

Harry nodded, unable to speak.

Luna gently put her hands on either side of his head and made him look into her eyes. "Harry, I can understand your fear. But you really want Hermione to join you right?"

Harry nodded.

"And if you waited until you went back to school and told her, would it be better or worse for you if she went to the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress?"

"Worse. I would not have ready access to my solicitor and it would be easier to isolate me."

"So floating the idea by her now before you get back to school will either let you start to make plans to include her, or will allow you to get Al's help in dealing with the Headmaster."

"I suppose if you put it that way I'll send her a letter." He smiled at Luna, "I'll let you read it over before I send it."

Frowning now, he said, "I still don't want to force her into an either/or scenario, but I don't want to hide it from her now and then put her on the spot in June. This gives her time to think about it if she actually allows herself the time to think before she makes a decision."

_December 29, 1994 – Forest Near Lovegood Residence_

Luna thought about "Family". Harry was a part of her life she couldn't lose now. Being apart for 6 months until school ended for the summer would be hard, but she would be prepared to join him in his next phase in life. She also believed that together they would be able to deal with the rest of the world in a better manner.

Sighing silently she put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_December 29, 1994 – Hogwarts_

"Professor McGonagall, I need to speak to the Headmaster."

"May I ask why Miss Granger?"

"I just received a letter from Harry. He …" she had tears running down her face, "wants to leave Hogwarts."

Minerva looked shocked, "No …"

Hermione handed her the letter. Minerva quickly read it over and looked at the girl. "Please follow me Miss Granger. I'll take you to see the Headmaster immediately."

As they reached the main doors, they bumped into Victor who noticed the look of concern on Hermione's face. "Hair-my-ownee, vat is the matter?"

She paused just for a moment to respond, "Hi Victor, I just got a disturbing letter from Harry and the Professor is taking me up to speak to the Headmaster. I'll see you later in the library to explain. OK?"

Victor nodded curtly, "I vill be vaiting for you there in about an hour."

Hermione nodded and ran a few steps to catch up with the Deputy Headmistress. A few minutes later they had passed the Gargoyle and were invited into the office.

Hermione quickly explained the letter and that she was worried about Harry and needed advice.

Albus took the letter from Hermione and quickly read through it. He was shocked that Harry found out about his status in based on the contract. He was mortified that both he and the Dursleys had overlooked the registration and that Harry was now considered an adult in the muggle world. That would make it more difficult to keep Harry at their house over the summer.

Then there was that word he hated – when used against him – _legal._ Yes, he may not have legally been Harry's magical guardian. Yes, he may not have _legally_ been able to act in loco parentis for Harry. But what people didn't understand and could not the reasons why is that it was for the Greater Good.

The thought of Harry leaving Hogwarts was unthinkable. He just needed to have the situation explained to him that it was for the Greater Good that he participate in the Tournament to draw the enemies out. Voldemort was getting stronger and the Prophecy had to be fulfilled.

He put on his best grandfatherly, twinkle-filled appearance and spoke gently to the girl in front of him. "Thank you for raising this to me Hermione. I can see how Harry can interpret his situation in the manner he did but I assure you that you both have always been safe here at Hogwarts. I will endeavour to locate Harry and speak to him in the next day or so and help him see that there is a different interpretation that what he currently believes. I'm sure we'll all be able to change his mind when he comes back to school. Harry needs his friends and Hogwarts is the best place for him."

Hermione relaxed at the words and the tone of his voice. She knew the Headmaster would know what to do. "Thank you Headmaster. Do you think I should send Harry a response?"

Albus thought for a moment. "Yes, please do. Please let him know that I would very much like to talk to him as soon as possible in order to clear this matter up. You may go now."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. She took the letter and disappeared back down the stairs to go join Victor in the Library and write her response to Harry.

Dumbledore glanced at Minerva with a grave look on his face. "It seems the rest of the day is set out for me. I will have to investigate Harry's claims of emancipation."

His Deputy nodded and turned to leave the Headmaster alone with his thoughts. Just before she left, she turned and said, "I've known you long enough to know you are going to try and get his magical emancipation overturned. IF he decides to fight you, the Potter wealth is extensive. Prepare for a long fight." She left the office.

Albus sighed once again. He looked up at the ceiling speaking to no one in particular, "Oh Harry, what have you done now?"

_December 29, 1994 – Lovegood Residence_

The current occupants of the house had just finished another delicious meal prepared by Harry and were just starting on the dessert (Luna's favourite pudding) when they heard a tap at the window.

Xeno waved his hand and a post owl flew in and landed in front of Harry. Harry retrieved the letter and noticed Hermione's handwriting. Deciding to wait until after dessert to read it, he put it aside and gave the owl some water and owl treats. Sitting back down the three enjoyed some of the best pudding Luna had ever had.

While Xeno and Luna were cleaning up from dinner Harry went to the sitting room and read Hermione's letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_The Ball was wonderful. Victor looked so dashing in his dress robes and he was the perfect gentleman. We danced all night and it was really one of the best nights of my life. I missed you being there. I would have liked to see you all dressed up and been able to dance with you too._

_I understand your reasons for not coming to the Ball. I'm glad it wasn't something silly like you couldn't get a date. The rest of the champions seemed quite impressed by your reasons for not attending and spoke about you with a lot of respect. The teachers and organizers didn't seem too happy though and the ball was barely covered in the Prophet._

_Your last note shocked me – you want to leave Hogwarts? I can't understand – well I can in a way – why you want to leave your friends behind. What about your studies and your future? What are your plans there? _

_We are both only teenagers and still have a lot to learn. Are you sure you are making the right decision for your future? You should talk to some adults. Maybe Sirius or some of the professors._

_Speaking of talking to adults, I hope you're not angry with me, but I was really upset when I read your note and I talked to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore about it. After talking with Victor, I understand this may not be the best thing and you might be seeing it as a breach of trust along the lines of the broom incident last year. I was just so upset by your note I had to talk to someone and the professors seemed to be the best people to ask advice from. _

_Talking with Victor made me see things from a different angle and I can see why you might not be as trusting of the staff at this moment. It's just I've always been able to turn to my parents and my teachers that I sometimes miss the obvious things going on around me._

_I just hope you'll give me a chance to explain when you get back to school._

_As for Professor Dumbledore, if he hasn't been to see you yet he should be soon. He seemed genuinely concerned for your welfare and was worried about what you had written. Maybe you should write him directly and arrange to talk with him about what is troubling you._

_I hope you are really OK. Who are these friends you are with? Do I know them? Please don't be angry with me._

_I'll see you on Monday when the train gets in. In the meantime take care and if you feel like it I would like to hear back from you._

_Love, your friend_

_Hermione_

Harry finished reading the letter just as Luna came in. He passed the letter over to her as she settled in beside him and she read it through.

"She seems worried about how you'll react to her going to the Headmaster."

"Yeah. I'm respecting Victor more and more. I think he's good for her." He smiled, "Victor is just enough older than her that she respects him as an adult."

"So, are you mad?"

"No. I've been sitting here thinking about it and Hermione is just reacting the way she always felt most comfortable with. She's always had respect for people in authority all her life and for the most part they've never let her down. I, on the other hand, have always been wary of those in authority waiting for when they would turn on me. Hermione is just being herself and good friends can work beyond that."

Luna hugged him, "I'm glad. I don't think you would have been able to be happy for a while if you turned your back on her. You would have felt guilty after all you had both been through."

"I know." He looked down at Luna, "I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this time we've spent together. I've never felt as comfortable talking to anyone as I do you and your Dad. Our talks have helped me come to terms with my life and where I want to go from here. Thank you."

She felt the emotion in his statement and a moment later they kissed. When they pulled back she said, "Harry, you have helped me as well. People have treated me strangely since my Mum died and I retreated behind my Loony shell. You helped me get past that too just by listening to me, trusting me and being yourself. Thank you. You're my best friend."

They kissed again and when they pulled back, Harry nervously asked, "Boyfriend?"

Luna stopped still at that one word question – her brain busy processing what Harry just said and not daring to believe it.

Harry looked down. "It's OK. I'm sorry. I never should have gone there. Don't worry you're still my …"

Harry was cut off by another kiss. Like all their kisses it was gentle, tender and affectionate. "I think I like that idea," she said quietly with a small smile on her face.

Xeno had watched the two from the doorway. He was glad they had verbalized it. He was very happy for his daughter and her young man.

_December 30, 1994 – Hogwarts School_

Albus had just finished talking to Professor Flitwick. Xenophilius Lovegood had sent notice that he was removing his daughter from Hogwarts. Albus and Filius were not happy about losing a student, but Xenophilius was adamant in his note that Luna would not be returning. His accusations of bullying would be looked into, but with Luna no longer returning it was not high on Albus' priority list.

He was about to Floo to the Ministry to see what he could do about Harry when an owl flew into his office and alighted on the perch. Albus took the letter from his leg and paled as the owl flew off.

'It had to be Dewey, Cheatham and Howe,' he thought as he saw the logo on the envelope.

He opened it and paled even further. Of the three partners Albacore Dewey was the one Dumbledore hated the most. He was Harry's legal representative. Albus shuddered at the dreaded five-letter word – legal. Albacore was proposing a meeting between Albus and his client tomorrow at Gringotts. The Potter account manager Griphook would be in attendance as well. It was scheduled for 9:00 am sharp. Albus penned a response and sent it with Fawkes. He then went to his Floo. There were things he needed to prepare at the Ministry in anticipation of tomorrow's meeting.

_December 30, 1994 – Lovegood Residence_

Harry and Luna spent the morning puttering around the house. Al had called on the Floo and told them Dumbledore agreed to the meeting at Gringotts.

Knowing this could be their last day together for months, the two teens decided to do something exciting. The movie theatre in town was holding a _Star Wars _marathon that night both were looking forward to it.

_December 30, 1994 – Hogwarts _

Hermione was having lunch with Victor on the Durmstrang ship when Hedwig flew in and landed in front of her. Hermione took the letter cautiously and fed Hedwig some meat from her plate. The letter was thick – by far the longest Harry had ever written to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm not mad. How can I be mad at the only person who publicly stuck with me this year. I never explicitly asked you to keep the letter to yourself and I know you well enough that the possibility of you discussing it with a teacher you respect was very high. Whether the Headmaster heard from you or through another avenue it was inevitable that he would know about my emancipation. I, along with my legal representation and my Gringotts account manager are prepared for whatever the Headmaster will do to get control of me._

_What I will ask of you now is that you keep this letter to yourself. I need to tell you something that I've avoided for telling anyone for years and the friends I'm staying with have suggested I tell you so that you understand my frame of reference when I say I want to leave Hogwarts._

Hermione paused reading at this moment and excused herself from Victor. She explained that the note was from Harry but he didn't want her to share what was in it and she felt a little too exposed in the mess hall of the ship. Victor smiled and escorted her back to the castle and gave her a brief kiss.

Hermione headed straight to her dorm and settled into her bed with the curtains closed. She took a deep breath and opened the letter again.

_On November 1, 1981, Albus Dumbledore without any legal mandate left a sleeping toddler on the step of his aunt's house shortly after his parents were killed. The following morning his uncle found the toddler and for the next 10 years, that child grew up unloved, bullied, starved and physically and emotionally abused in a cupboard under the stairs. No Child Services – either Magical or Non-Magical – representatives were made aware of where this orphan was placed and no one ever checked up to see how he was doing. _

Hermione paused and conjured a handkerchief. She wiped away the tears that were forming. The letter went on for a few pages to explain Harry's view of the magical world. He described how the taunting, the bullying, even the lack of privacy and how he hated being the boy-who-lived. He talked about making two good friends only to have to hide things about himself lest his one friend become too jealous. He described how much he depended on her friendship and what it meant to him over the years. He also described being sent back to an abusive environment every summer 'for his protection.'

Hermione came to realize how Harry's perception of the same world she was also part of was completely different from hers. Harry never had adults – or anyone else – he could trust as a role model. He had literally been on his own since that fateful Halloween. She was unsuccessfully fighting back the tears as she read the closing paragraphs.

_I hope you see now why I want to leave Hogwarts. I need to get somewhere where I can be just Harry, a person trying to succeed in the world without the bullying, controlling and abuse because of something that happened to me when I was just over a year old._

_I can understand if you won't leave with me. I hope we can remain friends. I'm glad that you and Victor seem to be getting along. From your brief description it sounds like you like him a lot._

_I've found someone as well. She got me to open up and purge the poison from my soul. She encouraged me to open up to you in this letter. The nice thing is she was right – I already feel better for sharing things I've been to ashamed to tell you. I can see now how hiding it from people I care about can lead to misunderstandings and conflict._

_I'm not sure you should write a response. I will be meeting with the Headmaster tomorrow and may be returning with him. We'll talk as soon as we can get a moment alone._

_Love, your friend_

_Harry_

Hermione set back and cried. She cried for her friend and the hell he had to call his life. She understood now the pain in his eyes and the difficulty he had in trusting anyone. It all started to make sense now.

She was relieved he still wanted to be friends. She didn't know until he said that how much she was worried about it. Him having a girlfriend surprised her as well. She seemed to be having a good effect on Harry and Hermione was surprised that she found herself happy for her friend that he had found someone. She even felt a bit of pride when Harry complimented Victor.

She couldn't wait to see Harry again. They had so much to discuss.

_December 31, 1994 – Gringotts_

Harry, Al and Griphook waited for the Headmaster to show up. He was already fifteen minutes late and they had agreed to give him five more before they would move on to Plan B.

Harry had said his goodbyes to the Lovegoods that morning and shared a special hug and kiss with his girlfriend. Al and Harry moved his belongings to one of the Potter properties so that no one could trace anything back to Xeno or Luna. Harry did not want to drag the people who he card for dearly and who helped him so much into the public spotlight.

While it would most likely be several months before they saw each other again, Harry had arranged for Dobby to securely carry correspondence between them. Dobby would now be able to answer Luna's call.

The surprise of the morning was when Dobby arrived he was depressed – not a condition Harry had ever seen in his friend. Dobby explained the plight of Crouch's ex house elf Winky. Luna's heart went out to the poor elf and she had Dobby bring her back to the Lovegoods. After a bit of negotiating with the butterbeer-inebriated elf, Winky joined the Lovegood family.

At 9:19 word was sent that Albus had arrived at the bank and was on his way in. Moments later he was shown into the meeting room.

Introductions and civil greetings took place and the four of them settled down.

Harry and his team had a game plan and Harry would lead. If there was any sign of deviation, Al would jump in.

The three stared at the Headmaster without a word. Albus coughed and started speaking, "Harry. It is good to see you well. We were all so worried about you."

Silence reigned and three blank face stared back at Albus, "Well, um yes. About your emancipation Harry, it is imperative that you return to your family's home. The special protections there need recharging and your presence there does that."

"My relatives no longer live at number 4. It is quite likely they will not return. Which of the three of them would be the most necessary to live with?"

Albus paled but quickly recovered, "Your Aunt since she is most closely related to your mother."

"Will you be performing a charm to make me appear as a woman?"

This question perplexed Albus, "Why would you require that?"

"Because I don't think a fourteen-going-on-fifteen year old boy would be allowed to share his aunt's cell in a women's correctional institute."

Albus stared blankly at him so Harry simplified it, "She'll probably be in jail for at least a few years. To head off any other questions, Vernon will most likely be spending more time in jail than Petunia and Dudley is currently in a juvenile correctional facility – muggles don't call them jails."

"Why were they arrested?"

Harry took a deep breath and released it. Al was very adamant that he should try not to lose his temper. He closed his eyes and them opened them slowly and focused on the Headmaster, "Because muggles have very strict laws against child abuse. As soon as Children's Services were informed of my plight by my legal representative they did something that no one ever took the time to do – they investigated the conditions I was raised under. The Dursleys were charged and arrested for year of child abuse and a muggle Magistrate declared me an adult in the muggle world."

Albus did not want to dwell on Harry's home life, "Ah, yes I would like to come to that. However I really want to talk about your status in the Magical world. I think that you still require the guidance that only a Magical Guardian can give. Your letter to Miss Granger a few days ago in which you told her of your decision to leave Hogwarts illustrates that. Now, I have been to the Ministry and filled out the appropriate forms …"

Harry interrupted him, "While I'm not averse to negotiating a new magical guardian, I am adamant it won't be you."

Albus didn't like the word 'negotiating' but he continued on, "Oh, I'm not suggesting myself. You need someone who can spend more time with you."

"Sirius?"

"No, unfortunately he is still a listed fugitive."

"Then, pray tell, who would you recommend as my magical guardian? Who will be the person to guide me on the right path into adulthood and make sure that I do not make the wrong decisions?"

"Severus Snape."


	4. Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and/or add this story to their alerts. Based on the reviews from Chapter 3, I hope you continue to read and be entertained.

**The Thing About Contracts Is …**

**Chapter 4 – Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now**

_December 31, 1994 – Gringotts_

Albus waited patiently for a moment while Harry and his entourage just stared at him.

It looked like Harry started to speak a few times, but stopped. Finally he spoke, "Headmaster, what is it you lace those lemon drops with? They seem to be affecting your higher cognitive powers. Either that or my hearing is going. Did you really suggest Severus Snape as my magical guardian for the next two and a half years?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"OK, I may end up regretting this next question but what makes you think that he would ever be a suitable guardian?"

"Severus has made major mistakes in his life and he has learned from them and truly repented. His knowledge of magic and potions is up with a select few at the top of the wizarding world. His muggle father raised him so he understands the world you come from. Your mother and him were friends at one point as well."

Silence.

More silence.

Albus coughed. Harry was still staring at the old man's nose –never his eyes – blankly.

Harry finally responded, "Hello? You're forgetting that he hates me? How he's made my life miserable for the past three and a half years?"

"I've spoken to Severus about that and he gave me his word you would be treated fairly."

"Um … yeah. The word of a Death Eater."

"Severus has repented and redeemed himself in my eyes. I trust him completely."

Harry sat back and took off his glasses with one hand. Scrunching up his eyes, he squeezed the bridge of his nose with the other hand. He wasn't sure what this was supposed to do. But for the first time in his life he felt the compelling need to do so.

"OK, let's take a step back. Why do I need a magical guardian?"

"You are not yet of age."

"Legally I am."

Albus cringed inside, the 'L' word again. He put on the grandfatherly face again, "Harry, you are not yet ready to take your place as an adult wizard. There is still so much more you need to learn."

"And whose fault is that Headmaster? You kept me from the magical world and isolated me from it outside of school."

"I was looking out for your best interests Harry. It was for the greater good."

"And that is why you are not my magical guardian and my relatives are looking at alternative, government-sponsored housing for the next several years." Harry shook his head. Sighing loudly, "We're not here to debate the past. Let's get back to the point at hand. What if I feel I don't need a Magical Guardian?"

"That point of view as well as your intention to leave your magical education shows exactly why you do need a Magical Guardian."

Harry's head was definitely aching now. Pinching the bridge of his nose again alleviated the pain a bit and he finally figured out why people did it. 'OK count to 10," he thought.

… 20 …

… 30 …

… 50 …

'OK maybe it doesn't always work,' he thought – giving up. He looked at the smirking old bastard in front of him. Sighing, he tried starting a reasonable conversation again, "Have you ever heard of a circular argument?"

Albus simply raised an eyebrow.

"You are telling me the fact I don't want a Magical Guardian is exactly why I need a Magical Guardian."

"Yes, it shows a lack of maturity."

It was time to pinch the bridge of his nose again.

"Aaaaand you want my Magical Guardian to be Severus Snape."

"Yes."

"And he would see that I was raised properly to act maturely."

"Yes."

Harry looked at his lawyer with a smirk.

"OK."

Now it was Albus' turn to be stunned. He thought Harry would put up more of a fight. He had actually started with Severus to wear Harry down so that he would accept another guardian like Arthur Weasley.

"You will accept Severus as your guardian?"

"Yes, but I have some conditions."

Albus didn't like Harry's smile. It was a bit too innocent. "Conditions Harry?"

"Yes, you could say I've found that contracts can be a very helpful thing."

"What kind of contracts Harry?"

"For me to accept Severus Snape or any other Magical Guardian, my legal counsel and I have drafted a magical contract governing the terms of guardianship."

"There is no need for that Harry. There are laws governing the roles and responsibilities of a Magical Guardian."

"Yes, I've heard there are Headmaster but you'll have to excuse me if I don't trust those laws. They haven't really been applied to me before. No, anyone who wants to be a Magical Guardian of mine will have to sign a magical contract. That way their own magic will enforce the contract."

Albus sighed, "And this would be a condition for any magical guardian?"

"Yes."

"And if I refused that condition?"

"Then I would fight any attempt to reverse my emancipation. My legal counsel has assured me that he can bury the court in legal motions to keep this case tied up until it becomes a moot point. But that would cost me a lot of Galleons and waste everyone's time. So, as long as my two conditions are met and the contracts signed, I'll agree to having a magical guardian."

"You mentioned two conditions Harry. What is the second?"

"I happen to have a contract for you to sign."

Albus paled again. "Why would you need a contract for me?"

"Like I mentioned Headmaster, I've found that contracts can be helpful, and Magical Contracts can be extremely useful when the laws don't provide enough protection. So, I've drawn up a Magical Contract for you to sign."

Al pulled a parchment out of the pile in front of him and slid it toward Albus.

Harry continued, "You can, of course, read it over Headmaster. In short, I will agree to accept the guardian of your choice provided the guardian signs their associated guardianship contract. I also agree to finish my formal magical instruction at Hogwarts."

Albus smiled at that and then asked, "And what is it that you ask of me?"

"That when I am once again considered of age in the magical world you will accept it and not try to overturn it in any way or assign me a new magical guardian. You will at that time only deal with me directly with my formal magical instruction at Hogwarts and once that is completed you will not try to contact me unless I contact you first."

Albus thought about this and was inclined to accept it. If Voldemort came back Harry probably wouldn't live to see seventeen let alone his graduation from Hogwarts.

"I will sign the contract Harry."

"Very well. Let's sign it now. It will only come into effect when the guardian contract is signed."

Albus nodded once.

Both men rolled up their sleeves and signed using blood quills. Harry allowed himself a smirk when Albus signed the contract.

"Now all we need is Severus to sign his contract. Do you know when you will be able to get him here?"

"I will Floo him right now. Can we take a 30 minute break?"

Harry looked at Griphook. The goblin nodded, "I have the room booked all day."

"We'll see you in 30 minutes Headmaster."

Albus stood up and left.

Harry smiled and looked at his smiling lawyer, "Now you are absolutely sure the contract is solid?"

"Harry, you wound me with that question," Al placed his hand over his heart in a melodramatic way, "you've paid good money for these contracts and they are rock solid. Are you sure you want Snape?"

Harry smiled broadly and nodded, "Absolutely. The man has been a right bastard to me and he's one of those death eaters who got off without even a wrist slap while my godfather was in Azkaban without a trial."

Al asked Harry, "Do you want me to pull the contract now?"

"No, let's make a show of it."

"I like your style."

"I can learn Al. One thing I've learned is to get as much joy out of the smallest things."

The three of them chuckled.

_December 31, 1994 – Gringotts – 25 minutes later_

Severus Snape swept into the conference room with his robes billowing behind him blown by some unseen breeze. Harry shuddered at the thought of what the source of that breeze might be. However as is often the case, Harry's mind refused to let go of the topic until the thought, "Well, I know he's got a big set of pipes from the way he can yell in class. It makes sense the other end's pipes are big too" crossed his mind. He looked at the billowing robes again and experienced a full-body shudder.

Albus followed Severus in and they two of them sat across from the others.

Harry – desperately mentally 'bleaching' his brain of the previous image – started, "Professor Snape, nice of you to come today. I'm sure the Headmaster has explained why we asked you hear."

Snape sneered, "You're agreeing to my being your new Guardian. Now what is it about this contract?"

"Ah, yes. Based on my history, my legal counsel advised that if I were to consider giving up my adult status I should have a magical contract to protect me. Here let me pull it out. We had several made up since we didn't know whom Albus was going to suggest so we created ones for the most likely. Please bear with me."

Harry started going through the pile of contracts in front of him, "Let's see, Bulstrode, Carrow, Crabbe, Crouch, Dumbledore, Figg, Filch, Flitwick, Fudge, Goyle, Greengrass, Grindlewald, Lestrange, Malfoy, McGonagall, Parkinson, Pettigrew, Quirrel – Powdered Toast Man?, wait he's no longer eligible – Riddle, Rookwood, – ah, here it is – Snape."

Albus spoke up, "You had one for me? I thought you were not going to accept me as a guardian."

"I originally wanted one but Al informed me that a piece of parchment with the words, 'OH HELL NO' was not considered a contract. No, the one in there is for your brother Aberforth."

Albus heard the venom in Harry's voice and decided at this time not to ask why Harry had contracts made up for several old Death Eaters. Did he really think so much of Albus that he thought Albus would suggest one of those people as a guardian?

Harry noticed the look in Albus face as he went through the pile of contracts making up names as he went. This was an idea of Griphook's to unbalance the Headmaster.

Harry passed the thick contract over to Snape. Snape sneered once again, "What is the meaning of this Potter?"

Al spoke up, "It's just a standard magical contract for guardianship. It just ensures that Harry will be well cared for and that his guardian – in this case yourself – will provide a certain minimum standard of care. It also details your access to the Potter Vaults and properties in your capacity as his guardian. It also requires Harry disclose any new contracts he may have entered into that are not publicly disclosed since becoming of age. As you know all in-force contracts will be assumed by the guardian."

"And what contracts have you entered into Potter?"

"I've just set up a retainer contract for my legal counsel and my account manager to draw fees for their services from. It's a separate fund from the Potter vaults held in escrow and currently has a balance of three thousand galleons."

"Three thousand Galleons?" Snape was apoplectic.

Harry remained calm, "Yes, I needed to make sure there was enough in the retainer to ensure they are paid for their services until my seventeenth birthday."

Both Albus and Severus looked at each other. Severus turned to Harry and said, "As your guardian, I am cancelling the retainer and firing your legal counsel. Your account manager will maintain the Potter accounts at my direction."

Both Albus and Severus looked smug.

Harry just smirked. He tilted his head slightly to the side and said, "You are not my guardian until you sign the Guardian Contract and I countersign and we both sign the Ministry documents."

Albus nodded to Severus and the greasy man signed the Guardian Contract and also the Ministry Change of Guardianship form. He passed them across to Harry who countersigned both. Albus was overjoyed.

Severus smirked and said, "Let's start with the retainer."

Griphook spoke up, "Ah yes. The retainer is in place and only Harry can collapse it."

Severus then looked at Harry, "You will collapse and close the retainer account."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to be considered of age to collapse it."

Severus was apoplectic once again, "Why you little bra…"

Severus keeled over in pain. Albus looked over worried at his friend and colleague. "What's the matter Severus?"

"I felt this pain deep inside me."

Harry coughed, they both looked over at him. "Um, yeah. I can explain that. You see, the contract stipulates a number of things my new guardian must provide. One of them is that the guardian cannot abuse me. It covers all kinds of abuse that are prohibited. You know – physical, emotional, sexual, psychological and even verbal."

Snape glared at him, "So, I have to be _nice_ to you?"

Harry grinned what could only be termed a big-ass grin, "It's that or lose your magic. You know, you really should have read the contract if you find the terms disagreeable. But, sometimes magic contracts are not all we are told they are." He finished grinning at Albus.

"What other terms are in this blasted contract?"

Harry shrugged, "Oh this and that. I'm sure you'll find out. Hey, can I call you Severus when we aren't in class or the around other students. I think you'll understand if I'm uncomfortable calling you Dad." Harry had an innocent look on his face. It took everything for Al and Griphook not to laugh.

Albus pulled himself together and straightened up. "Harry, I'm sure you can be more mature about this. Perhaps we can reopen the contract and negotiate some of the terms."

Harry looked straight at the Headmaster's nose again, "Absolutely. All Severus has to do is fill out the proper forms to renounce his guardianship. That will cancel the contract he signed."

Snape was about to agree until Harry continued, "But then, there's the contract Albus signed. Its terms would mean that I would once again be considered of age and that he would not interfere. Hmm. I guess it's really up to you Sev." Seeing the glare he added, "You don't mind if I call you Sev do you?"

Al spoke up at this point, "Are there any other points of business we need to cover?"

Albus paused for a moment and shook his head. "No, I think not." He thought to himself, 'Once Harry is back at Hogwarts we can make him see reason."

Snape got up and said, "Potter!", he waited for the pain but it didn't come, "I'm taking you back to Hogwarts with me now. Where is your school trunk?"

"My school trunk is still in my dorm."

"Very well. Let's head back to Hogwarts. I will take this contract …" both of the contracts and the Ministry documentation were snatched out of his hands by Al.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Snape. I will file these original contracts at Gringotts as specified in the contracts. Gringotts will set up the spells and wards to monitor the terms of the contracts – as specified in the contracts, of course – and will be the arbitrators both parties agreed to who will determine when the Guardian contract is no longer in force. Mr. Dumbledore," Al enjoyed the cringe from Albus as he was referred to as 'Mr.', "your contract will be in force until either you or Mr. Potter die."

Severus and Albus were flustered. Albus asked, "Is there no way we can get a copy of the contracts for ourselves? How will we get an opportunity to read them?"

Griphook answered at this point, "You had as much time as you needed before you signed them but you waived that right by signing them first. As specified in the now executed contracts, you can fill out the request form and after the 90 day waiting period we will provide you with a certified copy."

Severus was more than incensed, "90 DAYS!"

Griphook shrugged, "You signed the contracts."

Severus shook his head and went to grab Harry. The pain returned so he used his occlumency to calm himself. "Harry, let's go back to school now."

"OK Sev." Harry was enjoying himself.

Severus and Harry went to the public floo to go back to Hogsmeade. Albus stayed behind to fill out the proper request forms. He paled when Griphook put a three-inch stack of parchment in front of him and said, "We will, of course, require this in triplicate."

_January 2, 1995 – Hogwarts_

Harry greeted Severus as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with a big smile shocking everyone with his greeting, "Hi Professor Sev? How's my guardian this morning."

Severus subdued his anger with almost superhuman ability even though it looked like one of the veins in his forehead was about to double as a fire hose. "I'm fine Harry."

Harry walked up and his smile turned into the same big-ass grin he had in the Bank. As he came up to the table he said, "I was wondering what I should do about school robes Sev."

Severus hated being called 'Sev' but he had to keep his anger in check. Taking a deep breath he said, "What is wrong with your school robes?"

Big-ass grin, "Nothing."

Severus noticed something, "Why are you wearing the same clothes you had on in Gringotts? In fact, why are you wearing the same clothes for a third day in a row."

Bigger-ass grin, "They're the only ones I have."

"What about your trunk?"

Face-splitting big ass grin, "Which one?"

"Your school trunk."

"It's empty."

"Empty?" Severus' vein was threatening to give him a unibrow look.

"Yes, my school trunk is empty." There was a twinkle to match the grin.

"Then where are your clothes and school supplies."

"Oh, they're in my other trunk."

"Then get that trunk."

"It's at Gringotts."

Severus stood up, "Well, then I will go to Gringotts and retrieve it. I assume Griphook has it?"

"No, I visited the Potter vault that morning and kind of 'forgot' it there."

"Very well, I will be back shortly." He got up and left the Great Hall with his robes billowing.

Harry smacked down the image again and went to get some breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

The big-ass grin and twinkling eyes never left his face.

_January 2, 1995 – Hogwarts – 27 minutes later_

"POTTER" boomed a voice as the Great Hall doors swung open.

Harry waved at the figure with the billowing robes, "Hiya Professor Sev! Did the goblins let you know you couldn't access my family vault?"

The students nearest the doors swore they heard growling – very feral growling – before it suddenly stopped. "Yes! Why didn't you tell me before I left."

"You didn't ask."

Severus just glared at him – one of the few things that was not expressly forbidden by the damned magical contract. "You will accompany me to Gringotts right now and retrieve your trunk from the vault."

"I can't Sev. Actually can I call you Uncle Sev?"

More glaring and another vein experienced a certain increase in hydraulic pressure. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean, that since I am no longer considered an adult in the magical world, the Potter vaults were locked down again until a Potter who is of age can reopen them." Seeing the glare he shrugged his shoulders and said, "What can I say? Oops?"

Harry watched Severus pinch the bridge of his nose just like he had in Gringotts.

"Well, I guess you will have to purchase a new wardrobe and school supplies."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"No money."

"We'll have to visit your Trust vault then."

"What Trust vault."

"Don't play stupid," he felt a slight twinge, "the Headmaster told me about the Trust vault your parents set up. Your tuition is automatically paid for it and money from it has purchased all your supplies over the years."

"I know I _had_ a Trust vault."

"What do you mean _had_?"

"Well, when I became of age, I collapsed the Trust vault into the Family vault and closed it."

There was silence throughout the Hall as everyone held their breath – although the students near the doors could swear they heard growling again.

Severus forced himself calm again – which continued to surprise everyone in the Great Hall – and spoke to the grinning idiot, "So how do you expect to purchase everything."

"I don't." He paused for effect and just as the Potions Master looked like he was going to speak he started again, "_You are._ As my magical guardian you are also financially responsible for me. It was in the contract."

He watched with great mirth as Severus stood there and seethed in silence. Both ignored the gasps at the revelation that the most hated teacher in the school was the Boy-Who-Lived's guardian. What made it more unbelievable was that the BWL himself seemed pleased with it.

"So, when are we going shopping Uncle Sev?"

Severus croaked out "noon" and quickly left the hall. He had to see the Headmaster.

Harry sat back and grinned at the rest of the Hall. He looked down the table to where Hermione and Victor were sitting together and winked at her. She just rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. Harry had filled her in on everything on New Year's Eve before she left to spend the celebrate the New Year in the Great Hall with Victor.

Harry glanced across the hall at Draco Malfoy. Harry knew Severus was close with the Malfoys and would not be surprised if he found out that Sev was Draco's godfather – but he had no proof of that.

Across the Hall, Draco looked back at Harry. He was confused. Surely Snape would berate Potter for that tone of voice. But he did nothing.

No yelling.

No berating.

No belittling.

Not even detentions.

And now Snape was taking Potter shopping _and_ paying for everything?

And worst of all, Uncle Sev was Potter's guardian? When did that happen? Why didn't he tell me?

Draco felt the agony of a headache come on. This was a special type of headache that only occurred when someone as closed-minded as a Malfoy had to shift paradigms without a clutch.

Through the haze of pain he looked back up and saw the big-ass grin was back and pointed at him.

_January 2, 1995 – Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office_

Severus burst through the doors. Describing his mood as _merely_ angry would be akin to saying the Draco was only _slightly_ interested in 'dominating' Crabbe and Goyle (read into that whatever you want).

"Albus, that blasted Potter and his contract are going to be the end of me. Are you sure I have to remain his guardian?"

Albus got up painfully from his desk – he had spent the majority of the past 48 hours completing the blasted request for access built into those contracts. He wasn't even sure why all those procedures were written into the contract as part of the request, but the cavity search was completely unexpected.

"Severus, you know how important Harry is in the fight against Voldemort. We must keep him at Hogwarts under our control until it is time for them to face each other. I fear Voldemort is getting stronger and may be behind Harry's participation in the TriWizard Tournament. The time may be very close indeed."

"Mark my words Albus. You may have him at Hogwarts but he is not under either yours or my control. Those blasted contracts ensure that. I even have to take him shopping at noon for a whole new wardrobe and school supplies."

"Whatever for?"

Severus growled out loud this time and proceed to tell the Headmaster all about his interesting morning.

_January 2, 1995 – The Leaky Cauldron_

Harry and Severus walked into the tavern having just finished a whirlwind tour of Diagon Alley. Harry had brand new clothes that fit him for the first time in his life. He also had a whole new set of premium school robes and all the supplies necessary to continue with his studies.

Severus had started to take him to the second-hand stores when the twinge in his chest told him something was up. Harry politely informed him that the contract stipulated that Harry was to get new premium clothing whenever the guardian had to purchase clothing for him.

Now, several hundred Galleons lighter the two came into the tavern and Severus made his way to the Floo. He just wanted to get this day over with.

He turned around to see his charge being seated at a table with two menus. Harry beckoned him over. "Let's have dinner here."

"No."

"It will give us time to bond."

"I don't intend to _bond_ with you Potter." Severus knew he was walking a fine line.

"Sure you do Uncle Sev. Aren't you supposed to be a father figure for me."

"…" Severus said nothing but just glared at him.

Harry had that damned grin again, "Come on it will be fun."

"No."

"We can talk about our lives and get to know each other better."

"Not interested."

"Pleeeease?"

"No"

"Pretty Please?"

"No."

"I'll do bad on my Potions OWL next year and you can kick me out of your NEWT class."

"I highly doubt you could meet my criteria if you tried."

Harry smirked, "Professor, do you think that if the potions based for Wolfsbane was boiled for 5 minutes before simmering it would take the edge off the lacewing dew and create a more stable effect on the transformed werewolf?"

Severus looked at Harry. He was stunned.

The twinkle joined the big-ass grin. "What can I say? I've been studying."

Severus was still stunned as he sat down and Harry ordered for the two of them. "I've never had Surf'n'Turf. I hope it's good."

Severus never heard a word. He was still trying to think about the effects of Harry's question and decided they had merit.

Needless to say it was a very interesting dinner.

_January 2, 1995 – Hogwarts._

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common room. Ignoring the look of desperation from Ron (or was it Hunger, Harry thought before he realized he didn't care anymore) he went over to the table where Hermione was studying.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Did it work?"

"Hook, line and sinker." Harry replied using the muggle saying.

Across the room, Ron was looking at his former best friends. Harry had sent him a letter over the holidays basically calling him a selfish, thickheaded git. Ron reacted by sending Harry a howler – OK he got his Mum to do it for her Ronniekins but at least it was his idea.

Now, seeing them over there brought some realization of what he was missing. He even had to repress his natural urge to ask Harry if he had any food the minute he came through the portrait.

Back at the table Hermione was getting the details of the day, "And you actually got along at dinner?"

"Yep, I just asked the question we came up with and he sat and talked about the possibilities the whole time."

With a bit of melancholy she asked, "So, your plan is started then."

He nodded to her sadly. "Thanks for your help. You ready for the next bit?"

She nodded and raised her voice enough for the people (and portraits) around her to hear, "So you're actually getting along with Professor Snape?"

"Yeah, surprising isn't it with all of the history between us. But, I'm really enjoying the time with him. Especially the time we spent discussing potions over dinner. Just the two of us like we were _family _ or something."

"You're kidding me. This is Professor Snape we are talking about right?"

"Uh huh."

Up in his office, Albus was listening to the conversation with glee. This was the best possible scenario. Maybe they could even get Harry to relax some of the restrictions on the contracts if his relationship with Severus continued to improve. Then Albus heard the _magic_ words …

"You know Hermione, you're my best friend, but I think after the dinner discussion I had, when I leave Hogwarts, Uncle Sev is the one I'm going to miss the most."

**A/N – **I have absolutely no idea how this chapter is going to be received based upon the variety of mixed opinions I got on the end of the last chapter. Remember the theme of this story is around contracts and I wanted to get back to it. I had originally planned a much darker route for Severus and Harry, but I realized that the Harry in the first three chapters was not the type to willingly submit himself to Snape's tender mercies without ironclad backup.

If you've decided to stop reading this because of the turn the story took in this chapter you have my thanks for at least reading this far. Next Chapter gets back to school and I want to get to the second task as soon as I can.


	5. We're So Sorry Uncle Albus

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Wow! I couldn't believe the overwhelming response to the last chapter. This chapter doesn't take us as far along chronologically as the previous ones, but I wanted to answer some questions that kept popping up in the reviews of the last chapter without giving the whole story away.

**The Thing About Contracts Is …**

**Chapter 5 – We're So Sorry Uncle Albus**

_January 4, 1995 – Lovegood Residence_

Luna woke up bright and early and looked out to see the sun shining across the forest. It was a cold, clear January morning. A small part of Luna wished that she was going to be on the train back to Hogwarts today. She really liked Professor Flitwick even though he was oblivious to the bullying in the Ravenclaw dorms.

One of the people she was not going to miss was Professor Snape. He not only condoned the ridicule she was subjected to in his class, but – if anything – encouraged it. The sad part though is she wasn't surprised. Luna had inherited her mother's journals after she died suddenly in her lab when Luna was 9. She learned a lot about Hogwarts from her mother's experiences – especially her rivalry with a young Slytherin named Severus Snape.

Selene Throckmorton was a young, brilliant student in Ravenclaw. From the first year she displayed all of the attributes of being a prodigy in Potions. In later years she showed the same aptitude for Runes and Arithmancy and made a good friend of Lily Evans – a Gryffindor who was also at the same level in those disciplines. They spent hours talking about magical theory and possible practical applications runes and arithmantical constructs that few others could understand.

Potions was a different story however. Severus Snape was a young man with issues – big issues. Selene had written to her mother about the boy who seemed to have something against her. The Ravenclaws of her year had Potions with the Slytherins from first year through fifth. From the beginning of first year it was apparent that Severus and Selene were in a class by themselves when it came to potions. Both were the instant first year favourites of Professor Slughorn and continuously sang their praises in class. However that didn't appear to be enough for Severus and he began a campaign against Selene. When he couldn't find fault in her potions he belittled her looks and her often-whimsical attitude.

Her mother's response was measured. While she was upset with the way Selene was being treated by the boy (and, in fact, most of the first year Slytherins), she also suggested that he might be insecure – theorizing that Severus needed to be the best at something and his ego needed that reinforcement desperately.

Selene tried to be as understanding as a hurt 11 year-old girl could, but as the years went by; Snape (or Snivellous as she had heard several boys call him) became more and more nasty in his attacks on her and even started playing pranks on her. By fifth year she decided she'd had enough and began to fight back. No one but her daughter knew this, but in seventh year she developed a very insidious potion to get Severus back. She was very secretive about the ingredients, the brewing instructions and even how she managed to get Snape to ingest it. However she did write the extraordinarily wonderful feeling she had the next morning when an uncomfortable looking seventh year Slytherin boy came into the Great Hall for breakfast with his robes strangely billowing out behind him. He glared over at Selene and – with a smirk on her face – she winked and raised her goblet of pumpkin juice to him.

He never bothered her again.

He did, however remember that day and seemed to take great pleasure in belittling the daughter of his former Potions nemesis. Potions became another Hell for Luna once the Slytherins and the rest of the Ravenclaws realized that Snape would not only allow the students to ridicule her and try and sabotage her potions, but that he would actively participate as well.

When she and Harry had shared their school experiences – especially their mutual disdain for Potions class – he had been livid that Snape would allow such a thing in his class. Xeno – normally a gentle and easy-going man – had wanted to forego floo-calling Albus and just head to Hogwarts to deal with the person who went out of his way to hurt the two most important women in his life.

Harry and Luna had managed to calm Xeno down. Once Harry explained his plan for the greasy git, Xeno got an evil smile on his face and settled down enough to make the call to Dumbledore and pull Luna out of school.

Luna 's current melancholy stemmed from the fact that – while she was now away from the bullying and ridicule – she was also away from Harry. Just the thought of him brought a big smile to her face. It was hard to believe that they had only known each other for a few weeks – but in those few weeks they had revealed more about themselves to each other than other couples do in years.

There was something about Harry – the vulnerable young man hidden behind the protective hard shell – that just made you understand he was sincere in everything he said. They matched each other well. Luna was smart enough to know that relationships between 14 year-olds don't normally last long. She had observed many such relationships in her time at Hogwarts. She was convinced though that her relationship with Harry was different. Most of the couples she watched at school never seemed to talk about anything of substance.

She was roused from her introspection by the arrival of Dobby with a letter. The little elf made a big scene of bowing before her and presenting the letter on a purple pillow he conjured up. Luna giggled at the sight and curtsied to him before taking the letter. Dobby bowed once more and disappeared. Luna opened the letter and began to read:

_My Dearest Luna,_

_It's strange being back at Hogwarts the past couple of days. Since I first set foot in this castle it felt like home – at least more of a home than Privet Drive. But now, after experiencing the feel of a real home with you and your father, the castle feels different – impersonal even._

_I miss you. I thought this would be easier, but I find myself spending every free moment wishing I were back in your home with you. The castle and school hold nothing for me now and I'm looking forward to leaving once I'm done with the tournament._

_Sorry, I got called away but I'm back now. I just looked back to the first part of this letter and I can't believe how sappy I sound. See what you do to me?_

_Anyways, our plans are moving ahead. 'Uncle Sev' hee hee is starting to avoid me. Yesterday he avoided all the meals in the Great Hall. I think he's still smarting from our shopping trip. I can hardly wait for Potions tomorrow afternoon. It's the first time I've been happily anticipating a Potions class since the first class of first year. There are still a few clauses in the contract that Sev doesn't know about and I'm sure certain Slytherins will wish he never found out about them._

_I'm a little bit worried about 'Uncle Sev' snicker though. Almost every time we talk, his veins pop out on his head. I think I'll talk to Madam Pomphrey later to express my concerns – after all, I don't really want to lose my first official Magical Guardian to a coronary. That would spoil all the fun. grin_

_Can you check with your Dad to see if he's free tomorrow during first period? Albus doesn't know yet, but we're going to have a chat. I've invited another journalist and also Amelia Bones to join us in the Headmaestro's office. The topic I want to discuss with him tomorrow is of interest to the public so that's why I'm inviting certain people to join us. I'm looking forward to the 'chats' we're going to have over the next little while. Somehow I don't think he will, but then again he had a choice and chose to agree to them. It matters little that he didn't know he was agreeing to them._

_I miss you a lot._

_I've kept my distance from everyone. It will make leaving that much easier. The only person I really talk to with any regularity is Hermione. Since I got back on New Years Eve, we've talked about things for a couple of hours after curfew. I'm actually glad she's building a relationship with Victor. The combination of his viewpoint as an outsider and that he is two years older than her and considered and adult had forced her to reevaluate some of her long-held beliefs around whom she trusts. That being said, we're still not where I think I can trust her with everything. We're good friends – perhaps we're even the best friends we each have here – but until I no longer feel hesitation in telling her certain things, she won't know the extent of what I'm planning._

_We talked about the letter I sent her and she's still not convinced we have to leave Hogwarts. I'm not going to argue this point with her anymore. She'll find out I'm leaving when everyone else does. I hope I'll be able to keep in touch with her whatever she decides to do, but I'm not going to risk pushing her to the point where she gets scared again and reveals too much to the wrong people. I do, however, know that she will not place her trust blindly in Albus Dumbledore again after my letter to her and the subsequent follow-up conversations we've had. She also knows about the Guardian contract and she's glad that someone has finally imposed penalties on him for his behaviour. She even thinks it's hilarious that I'm doing my best to make the Albus think I'm growing closer to the greasy git just so that he becomes the one they put in the lake for me to 'rescue'._

_She is a little worried that she will most likely be there too. However the TriWizard Champions have invited me to join them in planning the second task. The three of them were shocked when they figured out what the task entailed and that it would most likely involve innocent people who were not part of the contest to begin with (gee that sounds familiar). So they've decided to work together on the task – scores be damned. Hermione is feeling better about it for that reason and also because of Victor's obvious infatuation with her. _

_Did I say already I miss you? I really do. Sometimes I wish you will be on the train today, but it would tear me up inside to know that you would be returning to the bullies in Ravenclaw. Not to mention that you'd have to be exposed to the greasy pathetic excuse of a Potions teacher. Even though we are apart right now, we'll be together soon, and Albus will hopefully be looking for a new Potions Master._

_Merlin I love contracts! _

_I just reread this letter and I miss you even more now. Please make sure you take care of yourself and keep up with your preparations for our next step._

_Love, _

_Harry_

_P.S. I miss you._

Luna smiled sadly as she reread the letter for the third time. "I miss you too," she said softly as she stared out the window again. She sat in quiet contemplation allowing the emotion from the letter to enhance her thoughts about Harry. There would be time to write back later.

_January 5, 1995 – Hogwarts – Great Hall_

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and saw the two people he most wanted to see sitting at the front table. He walked over to the Potions Master first. "Uncle Sev! Where have you been the past couple of days? I only saw you at the feast last night and you disappeared before I could talk to you."

Severus noted the grin again. The veins in his head got another work out. He decided to remain silent.

Harry ignored the silence, "Don't worry Uncle Sev, we can talk later after Potions. I'm really looking forward to the class today."

More veins popped up. Harry got a worried look on his face, "Uncle Sev, are you sure you're alright? That throbbing forehead looks bad. You should see Madame Pomphrey. She's always been able to fix me up. Anyways, I've got to go talk to the Headmaster about our appointment this morning. See ya later Sever-gator!"

Severus was surprised about the appointment with the headmaster, but the snickers from the Ravenclaws and Slytherins sitting close enough to hear the comments stopped abruptly when they heard the menacing growl again. Severus got up and stormed out of the great Hall with his robes billowing behind him. He didn't see the cringes from the occupants at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables as he left. Harry had voiced his theory to the Weasley twins his first night back and the rest was history.

Undaunted, Harry reapplied his grin and walked over to the Headmaster. "Good Morning Sir!"

"Good Morning Mr. Potter," Albus said cordially. He was finally able to sit this morning without discomfort. He wished the Goblins had told him there was a 1 Galleon surcharge for lubricant to be used for the search before he submitted to it.

"I just came by to ask you about the password to your office so that I can come up for our meeting after breakfast."

"I was not aware we had a meeting scheduled. I'm afraid I have other engagements. And, if my memory serves me well, you have History of Magic right after breakfast."

Harry continued to grin, "Headmaster, I don't know what else you may have scheduled but our contract states that we will meet in your office during the time that the Gryffindors in my year have History of Magic and that I am excused from class for these meetings. Was that clause one of the ones you didn't read?" The grin was beaming now.

Albus sighed. The damn contract had him over a cauldron and it would be late March before he even got a chance to read it. He sighed again and said, "Very well. I will see you right after breakfast. The password is "Gummy Bears"."

Harry nodded and went over to join Hermione for breakfast.

_January 5, 1995 – Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office_

Harry walked into the Headmaster's office at 8:55 as the rest of the students were heading to their first class of the day.

Albus activated the twinkle in eyes and put on his most grandfatherly appearance. "So Harry, you have me at a bit of a disadvantage here. I wasn't prepared to have these meetings. What is it you would like to talk about?"

Harry grinned staring at the older man's nose, "Well Albus – I hope you don't mind if I call you Albus – in these 90 minute sessions we'll take time to discuss matters of mutual interest and it will also allow me to find out more about my family from someone who knew them best. I'd also like to talk about recent wizarding history and find out more about the war and Voldemort in particular. The format is simple, I'll ask questions, and you'll answer them."

Albus feigned enthusiasm and clapped his hands together, "A truly excellent idea Harry. However you do have to understand that there are some answers I can not give and some information that will have to remain secret for the greater good."

Harry, in turn, feigned a look that showed confusion and worry, "But Albus, you agreed to answer every question truthfully, completely and without reservation to the best of your ability."

Albus lost control of his emotions and pure shock came over his face, "I did?"

"Yes, it's in the contract. I don't want you to lose your magic because of a contract you find yourself bound to. My recommendation is that you comply and make the best of it. After all, you did sign it."

"But Harry, can't we negotiate this?"

"Albus, I will only say this once. I really don't want to be at odds with you. My questions will pertain to information I feel is relevant to myself and those close to me. As for the contract, you had the opportunity to read it and sign it, which was more than the opportunity you and all the other organizers afforded me for the TriWizard contract. Actually that's my first question – Did you know that I could have backed out of the contract at any time before competing in the first task and, if so, why didn't you inform me?"

Albus started to sweat but he could not refuse to answer – his magic would not let him. Straining to say as little as possible he forced out an answer, "Yes, I knew. I needed you in the tournament to try and draw out whoever put your name in the cup. I knew if I gave you the chance not to compete you would have backed out of the tournament."

"You were using me as bait?"

"That's a very strong term. We needed to see if the tasks would be tampered with either to kill you or allow you to advance more easily. You were in no danger."

Harry wanted to explode at this but time was running short. "We'll come back to this later Albus. Right now you are going to be getting a couple of Floo requests from people I invited today." Seeing the look on Albus' face he continued, "it's one of the allowed sub-clauses in the contract. Either one of us can invite observers, but they can't force either of us to answer any of their questions. Now, Amelia Bones, Xenophilius Lovegood, Albacore Dewey and a young junior investigative reporter from the Daily Prophet named Penelope Clearwater will be requesting access by Floo. Please allow them in.

By 9:05 everyone had arrived. Harry spoke up, "Thanks everyone for coming. As I explained in my invitation, Professor Dumbledore will be providing us with pertinent information considering a great injustice that has been perpetrated." He turned to Albus who was starting to pale.

His next words had Albus turning as white as a sheet, "Let's talk about …"

Had his magic not been enforcing the meeting, Albus would have fainted and cut short any questions at this point.

_January 5, 1995 – Hogwarts – Potions Classroom_

Harry was waiting with Hermione and the rest of the fourth year Gryffindors outside the Potions lab in the dungeons. He was riding on a high feeling he had ever since his first period this morning, He was looking forward to the Quibbler and Daily Prophet issues tomorrow. Madame Bones had also told him she would be contacting him within days.

Hermione had asked him a couple of times and he had told her she would have to wait like everyone else but that the results would be worth it. It showed how much Hermione was trying to change that she let it drop and moved on to other topics without pestering Harry or even rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Well, if it isn't the blood-traitor Scarhead and his pet Mudblood. Tell me Pott…"

"Twenty points for each insult directed at a fellow student Mr. Malfoy and detention for the next week with me from the end of Dinner until curfew."

There was dead silence. Everyone in the hall was stunned by what just occurred.

Draco Malfoy, a high-profile member of Slytherin just lost points and got detention for insulting two Gryffindors.

In an instant the balance of the school year changed.

Draco was stunned. Even the normal retort of _when my Father hears this_ was suppressed as he saw the look in the man's eyes and knew he wasn't kidding. His Head of House after 3 and-a-half years had punished him for insulting these two? His blazing headache came back as once again paradigms shifted without proper warning.

The rest of the fourth year Slytherin didn't know if this was a joke or not. Seeing that they had never even seen their Head of House come anywhere near to cracking a joke in all these years most began to realize the severity of the incident.

All the Gryffindor students knew was they had to get this story out as fast as possible and there would probably be a party tonight.

Severus was angry with himself but he had to take it out on Draco. There apparently must be "fair teaching" clauses in the damn contract because he was initially going to berate Potter and felt the pain in his chest. He didn't like this one bit and would have already renounced guardianship if Albus hadn't convinced him it was a necessary evil for now.

Harry, on the other hand, felt the day was getting better and better. He turned to Hermione and said in a voice loud enough for Uncle Sev to hear, "Have I told you how much I love contracts?"

The Potions class was amazing. He could tell Severus hated the entire time. 'Uncle … sorry … Professor Sev' had started the class with brewing instructions on the board and prepared to sit and glare at the class for the whole three hours until Harry asked him to explain the benefits of the potion and also the role of each of the ingredients and how they interacted with each other. That led to Severus giving his first real lecture on Potions since he took on the position. The Gryffindors were in awe of the fact that they were actually being taught and that the 'greasy git' really knew his stuff. The Slytherins were just in shock and most were convinced their Head of House was either under the Imperious curse or he was an imposter using polyjuice.

When neither theory seemed to pan out (he was not glassy-eyed and an hour had gone by without him drinking anything) they were completely baffled. The fact that their professor appeared to be in one of his worst ever moods (as shown in his face and body language) and yet still lectured in a respectful and almost pleasant way had some of the Slytherins and even most of the Gryffindors wondering if this was all a dream.

The only two people who seemed to accept the situation were Harry and Hermione. In fact Harry wore his big-ass grin throughout the entire lecture.

When they got around to brewing, all the students felt more prepared because of the lecture and confidently set their cauldrons and other equipment up. Even Neville managed to avoid a cataclysmic event because for once he was able to relate his frighteningly vast knowledge of plants to Potions and added the correct number of tentatcular pustules to counteract the extra Devils Snare nerve endings that somehow got in his cauldron.

Nearing the end of the class, Draco could not take anymore. He had created a putty from mixing powdered Erumpant dung with Mountain Troll snot knowing that this would create quite the explosion and light show when it mixed with Potters nearly-completed 'nameless' potion to relieve the pressure, bloating, and fullness commonly referred to as gas (that the students referred to this common fourth year assignment as 'Anti-fart Juice' was conveniently ignored by the professors. However, quite surprisingly, Ron Weasley had been given weekly 'supplements' since first year by Madam Pomphrey that looked remarkably like this much to the relief of his dorm mates).

Seeing that all the Gryffindors were concentrating on their cauldrons in anticipation of all preparing a perfect sample for the first time in their Hogwarts careers, Draco lobbed the disgusting putty in a perfect arc aimed at Potters cauldron. The look of glee on his face was priceless and proceeded to disappear when the putty suddenly reversed course and flew back at him lodging in his nasal cavity.

The pain from the burning sensation caused by the Erumpant dung made him nearly miss the vindictive howling of his Professor. Severus Snape had been forced to behave by the damned contract in which he apparently agreed to teach any of Harry's classes fairly and answer any course-related questions to the best of his ability as a teacher. When he saw Draco lob something towards Potter he had to act quickly to protect his young ward and banished the offending substance back at the Malfoy scion.

At this point he didn't care whom his ire was direct against, but there was no pain warning him off venting at a person who probably wanted to cause an explosion in his class. Magic considered this a fair reaction and Severus Snape was not going to ignore this opportunity.

He was still yelling at Malfoy in the dungeons as dinner started in the Great Hall. For the first time Slytherin was in negative point range based on points taken away by their Head of House. By the time Draco got to see Madam Pomphrey, he had lost most of his sense of smell and Poppy was unsure whether it would ever return to normal.

Severus, on the other hand, felt better than he had for days.

_January 6, 1995 – Hogwarts – Great Hall_

Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast feeling happier than he had in a long time. Between Dumbledore's unwilling – but highly detailed and accurate – confessions yesterday, and the most amazing double Potions class he'd ever had he thought life could not have been any better. He was corrected after dinner when Dobby returned with a letter from his girlfriend.

Reading the letter from Luna had topped of the perfect day. She missed him as much as he missed her and had started her preparations. She had begun lessons with her new Tutors and now had an idea where she needed to focus on in order to catch up to Harry.

As Harry sat down for breakfast the morning owls came in delivering the morning papers and mail. Three owls zoomed in on Harry dropping complimentary copies of the _Daily Prophet _and _Quibbler_ and Harry received a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

Opening up the _Prophet_ first, Harry saw a picture of his godfather on the front page and he read the accompanying article:

_**Justice Denied:**_

_**The Conspiracy Against Sirius Black**_

_By Penelope Clearwater, Sr. Investigative Reporter_

Harry smiled at the byline. Obviously this story got Penelope a promotion.

_Questions are being raised today about just how safe we are from the people we trust to run our government and judicial system. Yesterday, this reporter was part of a group who were present when Albus Dumbledore revealed a conspiracy to keep the Boy-Who-Lived away from his rightful guardian – his godfather Sirius Black._

_Yes, THE Sirius Black – convicted murderer and betrayer of the Potters on that fateful Halloween in 1981. However none of this is true. Information revealed by Albus Dumbledore himself sheds light that Mr. Black was none of these:_

_He was never convicted because he never had a trial. Sirius Black spent 12 years in Azkaban prison without trial or even being questioned by aurors._

_He is not a murderer because one of his supposed victims – Peter Pettigrew – is still alive and, as it turns out, cast the spell that killed 12 muggles to hide his escape as a rat animagus_

_He didn't betray the Potters because they switched secret keepers at the last minute to the same Peter Pettigrew_

_All of this came to light as Dumbledore answered questions posed by Harry Potter on the fate of his godfather. Mr. Potter met his godfather last year and assisted in his escape from a locked office at Hogwarts because Mr. Dumbledore was going to allow Minister Fudge to submit Mr. Black to the dementors kiss without a trial or even questioning._

_Also present at this meeting was Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. She promised Mr. Potter to look into the records and, if there had been no trial nor official questioning of Mr. Black, that she would arrange for him to have a trial if Mr. Black would agree to submit to questioning under Veritaserum._

_The Prophet will continue to follow this story and not let it be swept under the rug by those in power who would rather condemn an innocent man than answer potentially embarrassing questions._

_(Continued on page 2 with additional stories on pages 3, 5 and 11)_

Harry's twinkle joined his big-ass grin again. He opened up Madame Bones' letter and found out that she had gotten the Wizengamot to agree to hold an open, public trial for Sirius Black; She also guaranteed his safety to stand trial if Sirius turned himself in to her. She ended off her letter asking Harry to contact his godfather if he could in order to make the arrangements.

Harry was the happiest he'd been in, well, so long that he may only have ever been happier when he was living with his parents. He looked around the Hall at the chattering students who were reading the articles and looking over at him. At the head table, Uncle Sev looked like he was passing a kidney stone and the Headmaster looked like he had a bad case of billowing robes.

Harry looked around again and exclaimed the first thing that came to mind:

"Merlin! I love contracts!"

**A/N** – OK I took some literary license here. Any time I'm mentioning potions or ingredients, I'm just making it up as I go with whatever sound right – or funny to me. Please do not try them at home without proper supervision by a certified Potions Master. Now that I've explained a bit more in this chapter, the next one should move along the timeline a lot faster – but then again I haven't written it yet so who knows.


	6. Get Black to Where He Once Belonged

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Warning - **This chapter is darker than the last chapter and does not contain the same lighthearted humour. I hope you understand why once you read it. It also contains strong language in some parts that may be offensive to some readers but I really could not see the characters not using the language in the situation they are in.

**The Thing About Contracts Is …**

**Chapter 6 – Get Black to Where He Once Belonged**

_January 8, 1995 – Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office_

"Good morning Albus!" Harry said as he walked into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Harry my boy, " Albus replied feigning sincerity, "Is it a History period again already?"

"Yes Albus," Harry grinned – he knew how much the old man hated being called his first name by mere students, "amazing how time flies isn't it. I hope you don't mind but I invited Al Dewey to attend these meetings with us."

Albus fake smile dropped momentarily but came right back up, "No, of course not," he said while behind his Occlumency barriers his mind was screaming "Of course I do you idiot!"

"May I ask what precipitated your invitation to him?"

"I just thought he should be here for protection."

"Harry. You have no need to require protection from me."

"That is debatable Headmaster. I was actually thinking he would be here for your protection."

"What would I need to be protected from in my own office?"

"Well, depending on how much your answers to my questions prove you've screwed up my whole life, Al is here to stop me from seriously injuring or killing you."

Now Albus paled at the venom in Harry's voice. "You would do that Harry?"

"Depends. Al thought it would be a good precaution."

"I'm actually quite surprised Mr. Dewey is that concerned for my welfare."

"Your welfare? Gee Albus you really are full of yourself. No, Al wants to make sure I stay out of Azkaban."

"Oh. Harry I must assure you that everything I did was for the Greater Good."

Harry replied, "Hold that thought," as the fire flared and Al requested access to the office. Once he was settled, Harry began his line of questions for the day.

"Albus, you always defend your actions as being for something called the 'Greater Good'. Tell me, what is your definition of the 'Greater Good' and how did you develop it?"

_January 8, 1995 – Hogwarts – Gryffindor Fourth Year Boys Dorms_

Harry had skipped his classes for the day. He had just thrown up for the third time since the morning. Images of Dumbledore and Grindelwald danced in his mind. There wasn't much that separated Dumbledore's basic philosophies from that of a Dark Lord.

'That old Bastard,' he thought – not for the first time today, 'The _Greater Good _stems from his relationship with Grindelwald. And he's still spewing that crap? I mean, the message is the same – it's just the delivery that's a bit different. He still believes he knows better than anyone else."

He realized that he would have to wait until tomorrow to write to Luna. There was no way he could write tonight with the shakes he had. Luckily the contract with Dumbledore guaranteed privacy to Dumbledore for whatever was revealed in these sessions – with the exception of Harry's girlfriend, best friend, account manager, legal counsel, magical guardian and godfather. When Dumbledore expressed concern with what he was forced to reveal, Harry told him not to worry since Al was covered by client-counsel confidentiality and there was no way he would be revealing anything to his Uncle Sev.

_January 12, 1995 – Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office_

Harry entered the office without comment or greeting he just glared at the old man. Within moments Al arrived and the next inquisition began.

"In first year Albus, I asked you why Voldemort was after me. You told me at the time – you'll forgive me if I paraphrase since I was in a bed in the Infirmary – that I was too young to bear the burden."

"Yes, and I still believe that is the case."

Completely ignoring the old man Harry continued, "Albus, why did Voldemort come after my family and why does he continue to come after me to this day?"

Albus appeared to be fighting it again.

Harry was impatient. "Come on Albus, it can't be worse than the Grindelwald story."

"There's a prophecy Harry."

"Huh?"

"I was interviewing a prospective candidate for the Divination position. The candidate gave me a true prophecy."

"I see." Harry said this with a disbelieving tone. "This wouldn't have been Trelawney would it?"

"As a matter of fact it was."

"You're shitting me right?"

"Language Harry"

"Screw that Albus. MY FAMILY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF A PROPHECY MADE BY THAT FRAUD?"

Al reached over and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry looked at him and realized he had to calm down.

"OK, Albus. Let's go over this. Trelawney gave you a prophecy."

"Yes."

"And it's the reason Voldemort came after my family."

"Yes."

"So what is the prophecy?"

Albus told him the prophecy.

"And you believe the prophecy means me and Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"You're barmy. It could have tons of possible interpretations."

"Yes, but the way it turns out, Voldemort marked you. It has to be you. Only you can kill him."

"There could be different interpretations."

"How so?"

"You could be the dark lord mentioned in the prophecy."

Albus looked shocked, "Do you believe that Harry?"

"I'm not sure what to believe now Albus. Although I'm sure I'm going to learn a lot more over the next few weeks. For what it's worth, you've ensured an innocent man stayed in prison, abandoned an orphan to an abusive home and wrote manifestos to take over the world for the Greater Good with someone who soon after became a dark lord. Even you are not so dense that you could possibly see why people might consider you a dark lord."

Albus just responded, "I did what needed to be done to ensure the continuation of our world."

"For the Greater Good?"

"Exactly."

"And what about the seventh month? Just think about that. You interpreted it as July based on _our_ calendar."

"July is the seventh month."

"What about the Lunar calendar, the Chinese calendar, or even the Mayan calendar? Hell, I even know from talking to Griphook that the goblins have their own calendar."

"July made the most sense when put together with everything around the Potters and Longbottoms."

"It made the most sense for the narrow interpretation you were using."

"I stand by the way I see the prophecy."

Harry just shook his head. "We're getting off track here Albus and I want to get some more questions answered before we are done here."

"So, you believed it the prophecy meant the Potters."

"Yes, or the Longbottoms."

"I see. Albus, how did Voldemort find out the prophecy? I mean, Trelawney gave it to you. If it was like the one she gave last year that kind of described the night we confronted Wormtail then she didn't remember it when she finished."

"That is correct. To this day she doesn't remember it."

"You didn't answer the question."

"A young Death Eater was spying on us and heard the first part about the end of July. He reported it back to his master."

How did Voldemort narrow it down to the Potters or the Longbottoms? In the times I've spoken with him, he didn't seem to be the type to trust this information with his Death Eaters.

"I'm not aware of how he discovered that information."

"What did you do after you heard the Prophecy."

"As soon as I realized who it could be I went to your parents and the Longbottoms and had them go into hiding."

"So by singling us out and putting us under special protection, you allowed Voldemort to narrow down his choices and thus learn more information on the Potters and Longbottoms specifically."

"I never thought of it that way but I suppose you may be correct. It was not my intention."

"The road to Hell Albus …" Harry shook his head at the old man's quizzical look, "Never mind. You said a Death Eater overheard the first part of the Prophecy."

"Yes."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

"Severus Snape."

"Uncle Sev?"

"Yes, you would not believe his grief when he found out your parents were targeted. He repented for his sins and became a spy."

"I see. It's good he repented." Harry said this faking sincerity as best he could while staring at Albus' nose.

Albus smiled for the first time, "Forgiveness is a virtue Harry. I'm glad to see that you can see beyond his transgression to the man he has become."

Harry smiled, "I know exactly the person Uncle Sev is. Now that I know him a lot better I don't think this will alter my perception of him."

"That's a very mature attitude Harry. Now if you excuse me, I think our time is up.

"See you Friday Albus."

_January 15, 1995 – Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office_

"Hello Albus."

"Good morning Harry."

"Is it Albus? I'm not sure. Every time I leave here I feel sick and unclean and have the overwhelming urge to shower. You've done so many despicable things for your own version of the "Greater Good" that you've forgotten that others have rights to their own lives too. Oh never mind. I don't think you would ever change your mind about what you've done and who you've ruined."

Once Al had arrived and was seated Harry started the questioning for the day, "OK, We've covered Sirius' incarceration – I take it you know he was exonerated on Tuesday – your relationship with Grindelwald, and the damned prophecy – which I still say could be any number of people."

Harry took a deep breath, "Let's talk about my history now starting with the early morning of November 1, 1981. Why did you send Hagrid to pick me up?"

"I needed someone I could trust to bring you to the Dursleys."

"Why not let my Godfather take me? Hagrid specifically would not give me to Sirius."

"You needed to be with the Dursleys for the blood protection to work."

"But if you didn't come to Godric's Hollow, how did you even know what happened?"

Dumbledore looked like he was fighting the answer.

"Albus? Every time you fight answering a question I get nervous. And then once you answer I get physically ill."

Albus finally began speaking in a low voice, "I suspected Peter would betray your parents but I didn't know for sure. You must understand, the prophecy had to be enacted in order for the carnage to stop. Tom had to be defeated. I had placed monitoring wards on your parents' home at Godric's Hollow. I was alerted when Tom arrived and monitored the use of magic until it had stopped. The health monitoring charms I place on your parents were dead and you were still very much alive. When Severus ran to me showing his Dark Mark fading but not gone, I knew Tom would be back one day."

Harry sat stock still as Albus continued, "I immediately sent Hagrid to fetch you with orders that no one else – especially Sirius Black – could take you. He was to bring you to the Dursleys. I sent Minerva to watch over the home to make sure that Death Eaters didn't know of them. In the meantime I made preparations."

"So you ordered Hagrid to kidnap me and keep me from my true and legal guardian as specified by my parents?"

"Some people may see it that way."

Harry was silent at that answer and counted to fifty. "What preparations did you have to make Albus?"

"I called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot core council. I had your parent's will sealed and I told the assembly you would be looked after. Once that was done I went to the Dursleys."

"So you had me kidnapped and sealed the only written evidence that others could have used to claim guardianship over me."

"Yes. I was a catastrophic time for all of us and you needed to be kept safe. I only …"

Harry waved him off, "Spare me the explanations I haven't asked for. So, you dumped me on the Dursleys doorstep and left me to rot for ten years."

"I would take exception to that description."

"Yeah, cry me a river. Why was my case never filed with Children's Services in either muggle or magical world."

"You needed to be kept hidden and safe."

"Stop saying safe. I was abused in more ways than one during my life there."

"But you are alive and well."

"I am alive and will carry the visible and invisible scars all my life. Why did you never check up on me?"

Albus paused again, "I did. We met three times in those 10 years."

"But why don't I …" Harry tapered off and then it hit him like a freight train, "You obliviated me didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was imperative that you didn't know about magic or else your relatives may have thrown you out."

"So, you saw I was abused, wiped my memory and threw me back to those animals?"

"Really Harry, they are your family."

"They are my relatives. Family infers love or at least a strong like as a basis of the relationship – not hate. Once again, let's move on. Why did you obliviate me?"

"You showed a certain amount of control over your magic at a young age. I needed to make sure it didn't develop too quickly."

"Was it just obliviation?"

"No, I had to place progressively stronger blocks on your magic."

"And when did you remove those blocks? Because I sure as hell can't recall it."

"They will dissipate when you turn 17."

"Why haven't you removed them?"

"The blocks I used were integrated into your magic and your magic keeps them strong. On your seventeenth birthday you will go through your next magical maturation and the blocks will be absorbed."

"Why did you want me to be weak all through my education at Hogwarts."

"I wanted to allow you a normal childhood. If you were more powerful than everyone else you would be isolated."

"Albus, what do you think my entire school career has been like? I've been ridiculed, isolated, bullied, terrorized, shunned and several of your own defense teachers have tried to kill me."

Albus remained silent – apparently Magic recognized a rhetorical question.

"So your plan was for me to grow up ignorant of magic, safe and anonymous in the muggle world?"

"Yes."

"Well then, if I was supposed to grow up anonymous, how come so many people knew what I looked like that as soon as I went into the Leaky Cauldron I was recognized? How come there were Harry Potter books for children where a black-haired, glasses wearing boy with a telltale lightning bolt scar on his head graced every cover. By your own account, only Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and yourself ever saw the scar."

"Harry you would not believe the mayhem following your defeat of Tom. There were so many conflicting stories abounding of what actually happened. Many of them didn't even include your parents. I had to give an interview to set the record straight and let everyone know you were safe."

"Did you never think that with so many different accounts the people would have begun to ignore them all and I would have been able to enter the Magical world anonymously. Hell people may have not even believed in the whole Boy-Who-Lived story. I could have been an anonymous student."

"Yes, that is why I set them straight. The Prophecy …"

"Shut the fuck up Albus. I see clearly you needed your fucking saviour. So you had to make sure they knew it was me."

Harry started pacing, "You had the gall to be _offended_ by the terms of the contract you signed with me. After being the puppet not for just my life but so many other countless lives. Just so that you could achieve the _Greater Good_ you formulated with an aspiring Dark Lord?"

"Albus, I think I need a break from these meetings. You've got me way too pissed off and magic block or not, another morning like this in the near future will result in me in Azkaban and you starting your next adventure. Speaking of which, you better hope I don't meet you in the afterlife."

Harry stormed out while Al smirked at Albus and made his way via floo back to his office.

_January 16, 1995 – Hogsmeade – Outside Three Broomsticks_

His now free and innocent godfather encompassed Harry in a grateful hug. Both did nothing to stop the tears that fell freely from their eyes. For the first time since 1991, Harry Potter and Sirius Black could go anywhere in full view of anyone.

Harry stepped back as he wiped his eyes and Sirius did the same. Hermione stepped up and gave the old Marauder a hug and then wished them a happy day. She went back to Victor who was standing at a respectful distance away.

"So Sirius, I just want to spend time with you today. Did you have something planned?"

"Well, that depends. Did Severus put any restrictions on what you can do or where you can go today?"

"Not since I'm with you," Harry grinned, "Apparently he trusts you completely according to his contract."

Sirius smirked, "Imagine that."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "I'm always amazed at what he agreed to."

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and asked, "Do you mind if we go elsewhere? I can get us there with side-along apparition. Moony and I have a surprise for you."

Harry brightened, "Absolutely! I mean, my guardian trusts you with me, but I wouldn't put it past either him or the Headmaster to have spies or surveillance in town."

"OK – Hang on."

They disappeared with a 'Crack' from Hogsmeade.

Back in the Headmaster's Office two men were cursing loudly.

_January 16, 1995 – Location Unknown_

Harry and Sirius reappeared in front of a large house. The surroundings were so non-descript that Harry had no idea where he was.

Now it was Sirius' turn to have a big-ass grin. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Looks nice Padfoot. You never said it was this big. How did you get it so fast?"

"It was already furnished and has been on the market for a long time. Not many wizards are buying homes this big these days."

"It's brilliant."

"Thanks cub. I know we've exchanged letters but now that I can talk to you here. Are you sure you want to go through with everything?"

"Even more so now Sirius. Every time I meet with the old man my desire to kill him goes up."

"OK, if you're sure. You know I'll support you all the way."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said with complete sincerity and hugged his godfather again.

Sirius grinned a mirthful grin, "So shall we go in? I've got a surprise for you."

They walked into the house and Sirius gave him a whirlwind tour starting at the top floor and working their way down. They skipped the main floor and Sirius showed him the basement. When they came back up to the first floor Harry paused in shock.

Moments later he was in a tight embrace. He barely managed to say "Luna" before his lips were otherwise engaged. They realized they had an audience and stepped back still holding hands blushing.

Xeno, Moony and Padfoot were watching the pair. Harry looked down a bit, "Um … sorry … I just _needed _that."

Sirius spoke up, "Cub, after reading your letters about what you've learned over the last couple of weeks, I contacted Xeno last night and we felt it would be good for you to see each other today."

Harry smiled, "Thanks you two. I really appreciate it."

_January 16, 1995 – Hogsmeade – The Road to Hogwarts_

With a crack Harry reappeared with Sirius. Godfather looked at godson and just shook his head chuckling. The source of his mirth was the utter look of bliss on the young man's face.

Harry grabbed Sirius in a hug once more, "Thanks Sirius! You don't know how much this meant to me today. You'll be here for the second task right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world pup."

They hugged again and Sirius popped away again.

Harry felt like skipping all the way back to the castle.

So he did.

_February 23, 1995 – Hogwarts – Gryffindor Fourth Year Girl's Dorms_

Parvati came into the dorm and saw the person she was supposed to fetch.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi Parvati," Hermione suspected she knew why the girl was here long before lights-out.

"Professor McGonagall sent me to find you. She needs to speak with you immediately."

Hermione nodded to her roommate. "Thanks Parv, I just want to get changed and I'll head on over."

Hermione went to her trunk and took out the drysuit her parents had sent her. She knew what her Head of House wanted. The three Champions had prepared the person they thought would be their hostage. When Hermione mentioned drysuits and how they could provide some protection the Champions and Harry immediately thought at least the hostages should have them. However they would probably have to forego the gloves, boots and hoods in order to keep them secret. Hermione offered to ask her parents to get them and send them to Hogwarts.

Harry offered to pay Hermione's parents back if they could purchase the suits since he currently didn't have access to his vaults. Victor had immediately spoken up and said that Harry did not have to shoulder the burden. He had a lot of money already from his quidditch career and would purchase the suits for everyone. Harry told him only to purchase for the three Champions and their hostages. Harry had other plans and he didn't require a drysuit.

Hermione changed into the drysuit and put her clothing and robes back on overtop. She knew that Cho and Gabrielle were probably doing the same thing. As she ran out to meet McGonagall, she idly wondered whom Harry's hostage would be. She smiled as she thought, 'If Harry is right about the portraits, Dumbledore will have to do something about the grease.'

_February 23, 1995 – Hogwarts – Slytherin Head of House Quarters_

"Ah, Severus. I was wondering if I could join you for a nightcap." Dumbledore stepped though the doorway held open by the surly Potions Master.

"Come in Headmaster," Snape replied in a silky manner, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Your ward is competing in the second task tomorrow. I was wondering if you knew how prepared he is."

"When I've asked him he's waved me off like the arrogant Potter he is." Snape complained. This was one of the few times the contract allowed him to blow off steam.

"And yet he seems to have taken to your being his guardian with such enthusiasm."

Severus just stared at the man.

"I do believe he is bonding with you."

Severus continued to stare but the forehead veins were starting to throb.

Albus called for some hot chocolate from the elves as he continued, "This may end up being a good thing for you both." The chocolate came and Albus handed a cup to his old friend.

They both sipped as Severus thought about his response. He wanted Dumbledore to know exactly what he thought of the humiliation Potter was putting him through. 'Bonding my ass,' he thought to himself, 'Potter know exactly what buttons he's pushing to piss me off without me being able to retaliate. If Albus thinks we have the basis for a friendly or shudder loving relationship forming then he's been on another world. I need to tell him the cold hard truth."

He took another sip of the excellent Hot Chocolate. He cleared his throat and took another. "Albus. If you think Potter and I are bonding, the you would be right …"

He had wanted to continue with "… about to get me to ask Poppy to check you for dementia."

However at that point the strong potion that Albus had the elves put in his hot chocolate kick in and Snape fell over.

As he levitated the man though the corridors, Albus was happy to know he had been correct in his evaluation of Severus' and Harry's new relationship.

_February 24, 1995 – Hogwarts – Black Lake_

Albus Dumbledore was checking his watch. It was 9:20 and the task was scheduled to start in ten minutes. Three of the Champions had arrived and were nervously pacing back and forth along the dock. The spectators were in the stands and the sun was starting to make its way through the thick persistent cloud cover. Albus took a moment to think it was a perfect winter day to hold an underwater event.

He looked at his watch again – 9:25. Where was the boy? He couldn't delay the start of the task but the boy had to be here. Just as he was about to send one of the Hogwarts elves to find him, a speck in the sky started growing larger and soon everyone saw it was Harry. He was wearing robes that were a bit baggy on him but he otherwise looked like he was dressed in a normal school uniform.

Ludo Bagman announced the task was about to begin. At precisely 9:30 a he shot off a booming noise from his wand and Cedric, Victor and Fleur took off their robes reveling their matching muggle dry suits. They then took identical amounts of gillyweed out of their pockets, dove into the water and disappeared. Harry merely knelt down beside the water, dipped his fingers in, shivered and stepped back. He conjured a reclining chair complete with blankets and wrapped himself up to keep warm.

Dumbeldore was perplexed.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"The second task has started."

"I _am _aware of that Albus."

"When are you going to jump in the lake?"

"Who said I would jump in the lake?"

"Well it _is_ part of the task."

Harry just looked at the old man like he was crazy, "The water is freaking cold. There's no way I'm participating in this task. I guess I'll see what happens to people who refuse to participate."

Albus just smiled at him.

Harry had an inquisitive face to match his tone, "What? No pleading for me to participate? No warning me of the magical contract you made sure I accepted? Not even a mention of the _Greater Good_?"

The old man answered with a condescending tone, "No Harry. By merely touching the water you fulfilled the participation requirements."

"You've got to be kidding me! You mean I could have just walked out of the tent in the first task and have been counted as participating?"

Albus nodded.

"You scheming old bastard. You know, as soon as I am able I'm going to leave this place behind."

Albus smiled his grandfather smile, "That may be Harry. But according to your guardian contract, your Magical Guardian can decide where you live and go to school."

Harry looked around. Furrowing his brow, "Speaking of guardians, where is Snivellus?"

Albus was shocked by the use of the nickname the Marauders gave Severus. He answered the young boy hoping it would get him to reconsider his participation, "Well, based upon your new relationship with your guardian, he was chosen as your hostage. He's currently in the lake awaiting your rescue. He will be brought back up unharmed 3o minutes after the end of the task. However I counsel you that he may not appreciate that you refused to rescue him. It could very well be a setback in your new friendly relationship."

Harry burst out laughing and ended up falling out of the chair. For five minutes he tried to speak but every time he looked at the quizzical look on the whiskered wanker's face he burst out laughing again.

"You … you really fell for it didn't you? Snivellus? The bloody bat who looked at an 11 year old and took out all his teenage angst and frustrations? The bastard who couldn't see past James Potter and see Harry? The dickwad who has been the worst teacher Hogwarts has ever seen? The Death Eater who betrayed the Potters? You really think he's the one I'd miss the most?"

Harry burst into uncontrollable laughter again.

Albus was stunned, "But since January you have been so friendly to him. You've even said several times how much he means to you."

Harry laughed even harder, "We knew it! We suspected you monitored the castle through the paintings. The only other person involved in conversation about how much Severus meant was Hermione and those were always near paintings. I know she didn't tell you. Well Albus, I hate to say it – no, actually I'm really enjoying this – there is no love for Severus here. All that _Uncle Sev_ and polite conversation was just to piss him off. I'm surprised he's even lasted this long with the way his veins have been popping. What did you have to promise him to stop him from renouncing guardianship?"

Albus was still shocked into silence.

"Oh my this is just sooo funny." He burst out laughing again. "Tell me. What did you do with his hair? I can't see an oil slick on the lake." More laughter.

After a while he calmed down. Harry looked out over the lake for several minutes. He looked over to the stands where the students and staff of all three schools were sitting. Everyone was talking to their neighbours and trying to keep warm. No one was looking out at the lake.

"Albus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Who thought of this task?'

'All of the tasks were my ideas but they had to be ratified by the ministry and the other participating schools."

"Well don't you think it's pretty boring? I mean you make all the students come out here and freeze in order to watch three people jump into a lake and then hopefully emerge with three others before an hour is up. The TriWizard is not really a spectator's event is it? I mean, I hope you make it up to them on the third task and give people something exciting to see."

Albus didn't answer but made a mental not to see what could be done about making it interesting to watch a five metre high hedge.

By this time it was nearing the end of the hour and, at 10:27, the three Champions appeared near the dock with their hostages. Their plan of working together paid off and it allowed them to return with their hostages relatively unscathed. The drysuits didn't interfere with the effectiveness of the gillyweed and everyone who came out of the lake wasn't close to hypothermia.

When Hermione finished kissing Victor, they both came over to Harry.

"So, " she said with a grin on her face, "Victor told me that Snape's down there waiting for you."

Harry smiled, "According to Albus, yeah."

"And your plan?"

Harry looked at his watch, "One minute. Let's make sure I'm with the old bastard."

They walked over to Dumbledore.

"Albus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are you sure what I did counts as participation?"

"Yes," he looked at his watch, "or else you would be feeling the effects of breaching the magical contract right … now."

"Albus?"

"Yes, Harry."

"What if I'm not Harry?"

"Pardon?" Albus looked in shock as Harry changed before his eyes. Within moments he was looking at the smirking face of Sirius Black. His stomach dropped at the implications.

"Surprise!"

**A/N –** I hope people understand the change in tone. I also didn't want to continue with more of what he did to Severus. Let's take it as read that the things that happened in the first week continued. Part of how I want to write this story is to keep the timeline moving and not get caught up in the details. _Pureblood Conspiracy_ and _Power He Knows Not_ do that.

A note about Luna's age. I can't find an actual date of Birth for Luna. So, for this story, I'm putting her in the same situation as Hermione. I'll say now that Luna's birthday in relation to this story is October 2. That makes her just two months younger than Harry. So she is already 14 in this story.

I also despise Albus Dumbledore (probably not a surprise) and everything he did to Harry and others all for the _Greater Good _and his overwhelming belief in the prophecy.

Last, but not least, a shameless plug. You may have noticed that I finally updated _Power He Knows Not_ on the weekend. That story will be starting up again now that I found the muse for it hiding in my top drawer. _Pureblood Conspiracy_ will probably have to wait for this one to finish. I have found the muse for it but it's an ensemble story and for those who write out there you can probably imagine it takes a lot of brainpower to keep all of the different subplots in line. It is coming, but there will still be a bit of a wait. I think there's probably 2-3 more chapters left until this tale runs it's course.


	7. Once More Into the Breach

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Warning – This chapter has character death.

**The Thing About Contracts Is …**

**Chapter 7 – Once More Into the Breach**

_February 24, 1995 - Hogwarts Grounds - Black Lake_

Albus Dumbledore looked stunned, "Sirius?" was all he managed to sputter out.

The old Marauder grinned a maniacal grin, "In the flesh Albus."

"But where is Mr. Potter?"

"For your sake I hope he's still breathing. Either way Albus, he's free from your meddling."

"Severus is still his Magical guardian."

Sirius smiled through his worry for his godson, "I don't think so Albus. Harry didn't participate today. He didn't even show up. Even you know that the contract will have its due."

The magnitiude of the whole scenario began to dawn on the Headmaster, "Sirius! Do you realize what you've done? Harry is probably without magic now. I fear you've doomed us all."

Sirius rounded on the older man, "No, Albus! If anyone has doomed us it was you! You _chose _to believe a damn prophecy! You _decided_ it meant the Potters and Harry! You _sentenced_ Harry to a brutal childhood! And YOU _moulded_ him to be the martyr you thought you needed! Well Albus, after that last bomb you dropped on the boy, he figured it was better to put this place behind him as quickly as possible - dead or alive."

"But the prophecy ..."

"Screw your prophecy old man," Sirius interrupted, "Harry doesn't believe it and neither do those who truly care for him. You put the blinders on your own eyes and refused to see any different interpretation once you got it into your head that it referred to the Potters. Because of that, you destroyed Harry's childhood and almost destroyed my life. You even broke the law by ignoring the Potters' last wishes. Trust me Albus, once Harry - if he survived this - is far enough away from you I will be back. Harry may have signed a contract agreeing to only disclose information he learned from you to certain people, but I'm under no such restrictions."

Dumbledore was stunned into silence by the threat from the head of the House of Black. This could spell trouble for him that he had to avoid. Once again he silently cursed the blasted contract that Harry coerced him into signing. If it wasn't for that contract he would never have disclosed his beliefs to the boy a couple of days ago.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Dobby who was holding a Gringotts envelope.

_February 19, 1995 – Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office_

"Good morning Albus," Harry said politely as he walked in just before 9:00.

"Harry, what a surprise," Albus said hiding his increasing dread, "I wasn't expecting you this morning since we haven't had meetings like this in a while. In fact, I was just leaving for another appointment that …"

"You will have to cancel or forfeit your magic," interrupted Harry before the master manipulator could continue. Harry didn't feel like having his bullshit meter tested so early in the morning.

"Ah, yes. There is that," Albus slumped and sat back down at his desk. "What do you wish to discuss this morning?"

Harry checked his watch, "I think we'll wait for Al. You are looking a little pale Headmaster. Fancy a spot of tea while we await Mr. Dewey?"

Albus nodded and called for a house elf to bring tea for three. It was ready to pour just as Al arrived. He greeted Harry warmly. The two had conversed many times over the past few months and Al was very impressed with how the young man handled himself.

"OK, now that we are all here I'll get started. Albus, so far we've found out the truth about my godfather and that led to him being exonerated. I found out more than I ever wanted to know about your history," Harry could not suppress the shudder here, "and I found out that you set up my family and sentenced me to the childhood from hell because of a very narrow interpretation of a prophecy from a crackpot. And, hmm, I'm forgetting something, … Ah, yes, you put blocks on my magic and obliviated me several times. Is that about right?"

"Well, I don't agree with the way you have interpreted the events. You have to look at the bigger picture."

"Ah, _my interpretation_ of the events? That's a laugh Albus, seeing as we got here because you chose to interpret events your own way without considering the bigger picture." Albus started to respond and Harry held up his hand, "It's water under the bridge right now Albus. What I really want to know is if you really believe in this prophecy, why bind my magic? Why keep me out of the magical world when I'm not in school? Why aren't you training me do defeat the bastard when he pops up again?"

Albus tried the gentle, grandfatherly tone, "Harry, as I said before, I wanted you to have a normal childhood and not have the weight of the world thrust upon your shoulders."

"No, instead I had the Dursleys _thrusting their weight_ upon me," Harry muttered to himself before addressing the lunatic in front of him, "So, how did you plan to prepare me to defeat Tom Riddle?"

The words, "I didn't." left Albus' mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

"Excuse me? You aren't planning on preparing me to defeat Riddle?"

"No."

"So, what are your plans then?"

"Harry, you must understand, there is more a stake here."

"Albus, I will ask you once more. What are your plans for me to face Riddle?" Harry paused and a look came over his features, things were starting to fall into place but it was when he looked up again that his suspicions were confirmed.

Tears rolled down the old wizard's face and he appeared to age, "Voldemort must kill you."

Harry took a deep breath. And another. The old bastard still had the gall to have tears. "So your plan was to have me magically weak and seeing you as a saviour and grandfather. Someone I could trust."

Albus nodded, "You must allow Tom Riddle to kill you in order to make him mortal again."

"OK, now you've lost me. How does my continued survival make him immortal?"

Albus fought the contract until he actually felt his magic starting to wither, "Tom created horrible abominations of magic called Horcruxes. He used murder to split his soul and stored it in containers. The diary you destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets confirmed my suspicions. I'm still trying to ascertain how many he made. However I did a revealing spell on you. I suspect the night he murdered your parents he was going to create another but when his spell on you backfired, his soul split anyway and attached itself to you."

"So you wanted me to go out and willingly sacrifice myself to Tom Riddle to save the world?"

"It's the only way."

"Oh, cut the bullshit Albus and admit to yourself it's the only way you considered. Have you researched removing this thing from me without killing me?"

"I have and as far as I have found there has never been a Horcrux in a living human. There is no way known to destroy a Horcrux without destroying the vessel containing it."

"Did you consult the elves, goblins, dwarves, or centaurs?"

"No, why would I?"

"To be thorough idiot! Take the goblins for instance, don't they have some of the best curse breakers in the world?"

"But that would mean telling others about the Horcruxes!"

Harry looked over at Al with an incredulous look in his face and then back at the old man behind the desk, "Um, yeah. That would be the point. Get help to find and destroy them. Hopefully save my life?"

"No. This information is too important, I can not risk it getting back to Voldemort that we know."

"So, instead of confiding in others in order to collaborate and share our strengths to defeat this evil. The great, wonderful and magnanimous Albus Dumbledore decided that only he could know about these and spent an entire decade preparing a child to grow up to sacrifice themselves willingly."

Albus remained silent.

Harry got up to leave but he had one last thing to say to the Headmaster, "Albus, according to the contract you are my Headmaster until I stop my formal magical education. However, once I have, expect there to be a reckoning for what you have done for your _Greater Good_." With that he left the office.

Al got up and walked over to the floo. He turned back to the Headmaster, "You know Albus, you had better hope there is no afterlife when you die. If there is there will be many pissed off Potters waiting to give you the welcome you so richly deserve."

Albus heard the floo flare and his office went silent again. Harry's reaction was predictable however when the time came, he was still convinced the boy would do the right thing.

_February 24, 1995 – Hogwarts – Gryffindor Fourth Year Boys Dorm_

It was 5am as Dobby silently woke Harry.

"Thanks Dobby. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, your dogfather is waiting by the gates."

Harry impulsively hugged his small friend. "Thanks Dobby. I'll meet you down there."

As the small house elf silently popped out, Harry quickly dressed and took one last look around the fourth year dorms. He didn't bother packing anything since Snivellous bought everything he had at school and he really didn't need those memories around. Carrying his shoes, he quietly padded down to the empty common room and went over to the window where Dobby had left his Firebolt. Harry put on his shoes, opened the window, got on his broom and left Hogwarts for the last time.

In a few minutes he was down behind the _Three Broomsticks_ and hugging his godfather.

Sirius looked at him, "Are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I can't stay anymore."

"You don't know for certain whether Snape will take the brunt of the TriWizard Contract. It could be you, him or even both. Magic is pretty peculiar on this and I don't know if anyone has ever defaulted on something like this after changing legal status so many times. And then there's that damn Horcrux too …"

"Griphook is looking into the Horcrux. Like you told me, he wasn't even surprised Riddle made them. Its like the Goblins already knew."

Harry smiled confidently. It was more for his godfather than an actual reflection of how confident he felt inside. The two hugged again. Harry stepped back. It was starting to get light. He looked at his godfather dressed in Hogwarts robes.

"You look, … strange. Like someone who never grew up."

Sirius smirked, "who said I ever did?"

"Do you have the polyjuice?"

Sirius held up the canteen, "Right here. I've even figured out the right timing."

He grasped a bit of Harry's hair and with a weak cutting charm pulled it away and put it in the canteen. He looked at his watch and took a swig. Harry watched as his godfather shrunk slightly and became a twin of himself.

"Well, this is weird."

"You're telling me," Harry-Sirius said. "You never told me _all_ parts of my body would shrink. It's enough to give a man nightmares." He said to Harry in a teasing manner.

"Hey, you old dog. Keep you hands to yourself. Now remember the plan."

"I know, fly up, look like I passed out studying and get there just before the task starts. I've got it. Don't worry. Let me do the worrying."

He mounted the broom just as Harry took Dobby's hand.

"See you soon Harry."

"Good luck Harry."

One Harry Potter flew back to the Gryffindor tower while another disappeared with a house elf.

The small clearing behind the _Three Broomsticks_ was quiet again.

_February 24, 1995 - Hogwarts Grounds - Black Lake Mermish Village_

The mermish village leader checked the strange timepiece that the mouth-breather named Dumbledore had given her. The long pointer had made almost one full circle since the task began. About a third of a turn ago, three of the contestants had retrieved the three females tied up in the centre of their village. The male remained and there was still a quarter turn left before they were to return any unclaimed mouth-breathers.

The male was an enigma. He was completely immersed and had been for hours however his hair remained dry - it seemed to actively repel the water. In addition there was a continous stream of bubbles which kept the strange robes the mouth-breathers wore in constant motion.

The village leader was stirred from her thoughts by a bright light that knocked the merpeople back as soon as the stick completed one revolution. When her sight returned, she saw the male thrashing and trying to undo his bindings. The merpeople were not sure if this was still part of the task and relaxed when once again the male became inert after several moments.

She looked at the timepiece again and was relieved the stick only needed to turn a little bit more. She avoided contact with the mouth-breathers but the old, bearded one had promised her to restock the lake with different species for them to hunt. She took solace in that the bubbles had finally stopped emerging from the robe.

_February 24, 1995 - Hogwarts - Seventh Floor_

The small figure stood outside the Room of Requirement. The second task had just started which allowed him to sneak into the deserted school undetected. He pulled a golden cup adorned with a badger motif out of his carrying bag and muttered a long unintelligible phrase. The results must have been positive because he nodded to himself and entered the room he had requested.

Nearly forty-five minutes later he emerged holding the diadem. He reverently put it in his bag and made his way out of the school shortly before the task was supposed to end.

Smiling a wicked smile, he passed through the gates and disappeared. When he returned to his home, he put the diadem in a special chest beside a peculiar ring and a silver locket. From the trip to get the ring, he knew one of the two remaining Horcruxes was still in Little Hangleton. It was most likely the snake. Surprisingly, Griphook confirmed the identity of the last one just a few days ago. With the diadem safely stowed away, he went back to his research on how he could save the boy and get rid of the Horcrux.

_February 24, 1995 - Padfoot's Pound_

Harry had groaned a few weeks ago when he'd heard the name Sirius had chosen for his new residence. He'd arrived just after 5:30 and was immediately greeted by a visibly nervous Luna. They had spent the early morning taking a long walk hand-in-hand around the vast property that was part of the Pound.

They talked quietly as they strolled pausing only to share sweet, soft kisses. Both were too nervous to allow themselves to stop - the walking helped keep the nervous energy at bay. Neither broached the subject of what could happen later as Harry deliberately missed the second task. Instead they focused on their plans and Harry was amazed at how quickly Luna was catching up to him. It looked like everything would work out as long as they got past this morning.

At 9:15 they made their way back to the house. Remus and Xeno were there waiting for them. Harry went to his room and lay down to accept his fate. Luna would be at his side the whole time.

The unwritten nature of the TriWizard contract was such that they did not know exactly when the breach would be determined and the penalties enforced. After 9:30 passed without ceremony or effect, everyone tensed up and waited for the next hour to pass. Harry and Luna lay quietly with her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

At 10:25, Harry started to feel discomfort throughout his body. He shared one last kiss with Luna and then implored everyone to back away. None were sure if there would be a backlash of sorts. Luna refused to leave his side and held onto his hand as she sat in a chair beside the bed.

As the clock struck 10:30, Harry convulsed once in extreme pain and, just as suddenly, his body went slack and settled into the bed. Luna was in shock as she looked into his lifeless eyes. The TriWizard contract claimed its price.

_February 24, 1995 - Gringotts Bank - Diagon Alley Branch_

Griphook had just come through very busy couple of months. Ever since he received the request from his now favourite client, things had been getting better for him. He had a large, active account to manage and his favourite client looked to him for advice on how to creatively send the message to certain wizards and the British Wizarding public in general that they can just go to hell.

This morning was a somber time however. Not even the Goblins could predict the effect of breaching the TriWizard contract. Normally it would have been the boy's guardian at most risk. However this was Harry Potter and he was considered an adult at one point and even brought the contract into force unknowingly when he participated in the first task. On top of that, the boy had magical blocks and a parasitic soul fragment to deal with. The best legal and curse breaking minds at Gringotts had met over the weekend and no one had any idea what would happen to the boy this morning.

Griphook wished that they would have had more time to deal with the Horcrux, but the curse breakers had never seen anything like it and estimated it would be months before they may have a recommended course of action.

He was stirred out of his reminiscing by changes taking place to Harry's guardian contract with Severus Snape. The expiry date had just filled itself in with today's date and time. Severus Snape was no longer Harry Potter's magical guardian.

As agreed he immediately called for Dobby and sent the appropriate pre-written missive from the pile in front of him. As Dobby popped away, Griphook sat back and wondered how his client was faring. He nervously kept an eye on Harry's will to see if magic would bring it into force today as well.

_February 24, 1995 - Hogwarts Grounds - Black Lake_

Dobby faced the Headmaster holding out the envelope, "Headmasters Dumbles sir, Dobby has letter for you from Griphook." Albus took the envelope from the small house elf and Dobby produced another letter and looked around, "Dobby also has letter for master Harry Potters G3."

Albus looked quizzically at the elf who continued to look around, "G3 Dobby?"

"Yes sirs. It's what Harry Potter calls his Greasy Git Guardian."

Both Sirius and Hermione could not stifle their laughter.

"Severus is still in the lake Dobby."

"Dobby thanks Headmaster Dumbles," and the little elf popped away.

Albus shook his head and opened the letter. He paled as he read:

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_As per the terms of the magical guardianship contract between Severus Snape and Harry Potter enacted on December 31, 1994, it is my duty to inform you that one or more of the stated cancellation clauses went into effect as of 10:30 am February 24, 1995. Based on the cancellation instructions stipulated in the contract I have alerted my client's legal firm of Dewey, Cheatham and Howe to file emancipation papers with the Ministry of Magic. I have also attached a letter signed by my client on December 30,1994 as witnessed by his legal counsel._

_If you have any questions, please feel free to contact our Customer Service department. _

_Thank you,_

_Griphook_

_Potter Family Account Manager_

Albus was shocked. Something had happened to Harry so that he no longer needed a Magical Guardian. He nervously read the second letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_If you have received this letter from Griphook I am no longer bound by the terms of the Magical Guardian contract. As an emancipated minor I hereby inform you of my decision to immediately withdraw from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Griphook has been instructed to withhold any pending payments and cancel any and all automatic transfers._

_Since this ceases my formal magical instruction, I would like to remind you that the contract between us is still in force and I expect your meddling in my life to cease._

_I wish you a happy and pleasant life as I strive to achieve the same for myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

The devastating implications to his plans were just starting to become apparent to him when the merpeople unceremoniously dumped Severus on the dock and left. There were two things that Albus noticed right away - Severus had an envelope stuck to his robes and he hadn't woken up as soon as he emerged from the water as he was supposed to.

_Unkown - Unknown_

Coming back to consciousness, Harry paused before he opened his eyes. Physically he thought everything seemed fine so he focussed on his senses. He was lying on something hard and it felt like he was naked. There were no recognizable smells or odours, and the silence was only broken by something wailing.

Thinking that it would be best to just go ahead and face the afterlife he opened his eyes. He looked around and closed them again.

'OK,' he thought, 'either I'm dreaming or the powers that be are having me on.'

He opened his eyes again and shut them just as quickly.

'Think, Potter, think. Why would you be here. I know - this was one of the coolest places you've ever seen. But it's not real. Or is it? I guess there's no way to tell, so why not look around.'

He opened his eyes and got up. "I wish I had the appropriate clothing ... Or any clothing for that matter." he gasped as the exact clothing appeared in front of him so he put it on. Two minutes later a short person dressed like an Imperial stormtrooper set out into the Death Star hangar holding the Millenium Falcon.

Over in one corner he heard raspy breathing. What he found when he went over was a tiny creature about the size of a baby in a familiar dark armour making mechanical raspy breathing noises. This place was definitely very strange. Hoever it was cool to be in a place he kept remembering from one of the movies that he had watched with Luna.

Luna. A wave of sadness passed over him as he realized he'd never see her again.

He was stirred out of his melancholy by a voice which asked him, "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"

Harry spun around and was face to face with someone he had only seen in pictures and a certain mirror.

"Mum?"

Lily Potter smiled and nodded and held her arms out to her son. As he ran over, the armour morphed into his favourite outfit that Luna bought him so he could feel the embrace of his mother.

After several tearful moments they stepped back from each other.

"What are you doing here Mum? Where is this? It looks like the Death Star."

"Well, it is. Sort of."

Lily went on to explain how Harry was at a crossroads. He could board the Millennium Falcon and pass on to the next adventure or go back to Padfoot's Pound and his current life. The choice was up to him.

"But how did I get here? The contract wasn't supposed to kill me, just remove my magic. And even then, I thought Snape would bear the burden."

"He did. And so did you - well sort of. Let me try to explain. Severus Snape was at the bottom of the Black Lake where Albus put him when he lost his magic. He drowned trying desperately to release his bonds. That's actually where your Father is right now. You see only one of us was allowed to talk to you. Your father asked me to come while he and the rest of the Potters prepare a welcome of sorts for Snivellous."

This revelation caused both mother and son to wear an evil grin.

"But what happened to me.?"

"Well you see that mini Vader over there?" When Harry nodded she continued, "That son is the nasty parasite on your soul and magic."

"The Horcrux."

Lily nodded, "Yes. And since that bit of soul was from a wizard of legal age, the contract claimed its magic. However since the Horcrux was layered under the blocks that Albus cast,the soul fragment had to rip through those blocks as it was destroyed since it can't live without magic. The shock and pain from that brought you here to the edge. Whether you go on or go back, the Horcrux still needs to be destroyed. You can ..." she stopped as Harry spun around quickly and sprinted towards the little piece of sith. She was going to give him options for destroying the Horcrux when he suddenly jumped 25 feet into the air and as he performed a flawless front flip at the apex of the jump a light blue beam seemed to appear from his hand. With a loud hum, the beam severed the Horcrux in two as he landed.

He ran back over with a huge smile on his face, "That's by far the coolest thing I've ever done."

Lily looked around, "You need to make your decision son."

"I so much want to stay with you Mum, but I don't want to do this to Luna. Besides, I don't want to be the last Potter. Who would keep Padfoot in line?"

Lily hugged her son and said, "We knew this would be your choice. Go back to her now. Tell Luna and Xeno that Selene sends her love. She's helping your father plan the welcome party. She also wanted you to tell Luna to look behind the first earrings they made and for Xeno to - and I quote - 'extract the pointy hat and say yes for Merlin's sake'."

After giving his Mum one last tearful hug, Harry headed towards the exit. Just before he walked through he turned back to Lily and asked, "Was all this real or just an figment of my imagination?"

Lily just responded, "Yes to both." with a smirk as the entire scene faded to black.

_February 24, 1995 - Padfoot's Pound_

No more than 5 seconds after he _died_ the life came back to Harry's eyes and he took a deep breath. Luna pounced on him smiling with tears of joy as Harry wrapped his arms around her. He whispered soothing words into her ears. Taking stock of his own condition, he felt lighter and more free and his magic was coursing through his body. He had never felt so invigorated.

He took a deep breath and realized for the first time he was now truly free. The master manipulator was out of his life and he was out of the spotlight of Hogwarts. He was pretty sure the Horcrux was gone so mouldy Voldie was no longer his problem either.

Harry didn't quite know what to make of the near-death experience he just had but it didn't matter right now. With the world of Magical Britain for the most part behind him he could focus on his future plans with Luna, Xeno, Padfoot and Moony.

Right now He just wanted to take a break and enjoy a few days with his girlfriend. After that there were the preparations for their new life and a visit to Gringotts to finalize things with Griphook and Al.

A/N - Hi everyone. sorry for the delay but my Mom has been pretty sick in hospital for most of the summer and between that and work I haven't had as much chance to write.

I know this chapter was shorter than some of the others, but the story is pretty much finished with the exception of the epilogue - of course I have to include one of those. Now I do have some ideas of what _I _think I will put in the next and final chapter. However if there is something you really want answered, please review and let me know so I will make sure it's covered.

Thanks again for reading. I'm not sure whether my next post will be the final chapter here or the next one in _Power He Knows Not_. However I think I'm ready to continue _Pureblood _once this one is put to bed.f


	8. Epilogue Part 1 The Story of Albus

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Warning – This chapter has character death and also a gruesome butchering of the English language.

**The Thing About Contracts Is …**

**Chapter 8 – Epilogue Part 1 – The Story of Albus**

_April 1, 1995 – Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office_

Albus Dumbledore sighed and looked around his last refuge and final symbol of authority. His power and influence over the Wizarding world and Magical Britain had begun to wane in January with the publication of his role in imprisoning Sirius Black without trial. That required him to call a number of favours and he was able to keep his positions.

He had been working on restoring his public image when the bottom seemed to drop out of his life. The death of Severus Snape had far reaching effects that even Albus could still not fully comprehend.

The first and most important result was that he no longer had any claim to Harry Potter. The contracts that both he and Severus were tricked – and Albus considered that _he was_ tricked – into signing meant that Harry had once again become an adult in the eyes of the Ministry. He promptly withdrew himself from Hogwarts and Dumbledore's life and sphere of influence.

Albus had neither seen nor heard from Harry since that day in February. He didn't even know whether Harry survived the loss of his magic to the contract.

Albus shook his head again – such a stupid, stupid boy. After all that Albus had revealed to him Harry still couldn't see that he had to die by the hand of Voldemort in order to finally enable someone to stop the monster. He was secretly glad that Harry didn't find out that Albus had once considered leaving Harry at the Dursleys until such time as he could get him in front of Voldemort. Harry just couldn't understand that his death was foretold by the prophecy and the Horcrux made the sacrifice a necessity.

But those plans were gone now. Albus couldn't even hire someone to fetch the boy – the blasted contract stopped him from not finding or contacting the boy directly but also counseling others to do it for him either directly or indirectly. At least that is what he found out by trial and error. He still had not received the contract details from the Goblins.

The death of Severus Snape hurt Albus badly in more ways than one. Albus had lost a good friend under the lake and – even after exhaustive research – he could still not understand what caused the stasis to fail prematurely. It was only supposed to wear off once the subject was exposed to air. From what little he could make out from the Mermish Chieftain, Severus woke up right at the hour mark, struggled for a bit and then relaxed again. At least that's how he interpreted the conversation. Albus really didn't understand Mermish as fluently as he wanted others to believe and had to piece together the story from the few words and concepts he did understand.

Poppy confirmed drowning as the cause of death. The continued fallout from the second task and the pending legal action from the Changs (who also enlisted the support of the Grangers) and the diplomatic protests from the Delacours caused him to lose his positions and seats in both the British Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards.

The only reason he was still Headmaster at Hogwarts was because the school Board of Directors was in flux with the Potter and Black seats now in transition. Albus was smart enough to know that the proverbial writing was on the wall and that his days in the office were numbered. He still had to stay until the tournament was completed but he did not know in what capacity he would be serving the school – if any.

He was interrupted by a regal looking owl alighting itself on his desk. He took the missive it held forth and didn't notice the owl leaving after seeing the Gringotts seal.

"At last," he thought, "I'll be able to review the damned contract."

His face fell as the envelope contained a single piece of parchment. His emotions turned simultaneously to dread, anger and resignation as he read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_Gringotts has reviewed your request for access to the contracts stipulated below:_

_19941231-10010_

_19941231-10011_

_We have reviewed your application for access to both contracts and have decided to reject your application as per section 5, paragraph 13, line 27 of the Request for Active Contract Access application you completed on December 31, 1994. In that section you indicated that all contracts in the request were to be forwarded to you and that you would not accept having only part of your request filled._

_Contract 19941231-10011 is no longer in force due to the death of one of the signatories. Thus it was deemed no longer eligible for review and access requests using the Request for Active Contract Access. Since we cannot provide both contracts that you requested, your request was denied._

_You are free to set up an appointment with Gringotts to complete a new Request for Active Contracts specifically for contract 19941231-10010. Please note that this will be subject to our 90-day review period. If you still wish access to contract 19941231-10011, then you are required to complete the Request for Inactive Contract form. This request would be subject to a standard 120-day review period._

_Thank you for choosing Gringotts. If you have any questions about this notice, you can make an appointment with myself to go over this decision in more detail._

_Sincerely,_

_Stella Stackhouse_

_Contract Request Administrator_

_Gringotts Bank_

_London, UK_

His shoulders slumped as he read the letter. With things the way they were, it would probably be best to wait until summer to make the new request. There would be more time to recuperate then.

Albus looked at his watch and had to hurry out. He hadn't the available time to replace Severus and he was filling in as the Potions professor for the remainder of the school year. In retrospect, he had forgotten how much he enjoyed teaching and the enthusiasm of all of the students for Potions made him wonder sometimes why Severus complained about the lack of skill and bad attitudes in his classes.

_April 1, 1995 - Little Hangleton Cemetary_

It had started out as a normal shift watching the cemetery as all the members of his team had at times over the past five weeks. The commander was sure the time was drawing closer and their training and mission briefings had become almost non-stop. After years of preparation and hunting down the Horcruxes, it looked like things were going to pay off soon. Several members of the team had spotted the snake and one even got close enough to confirm it as the last Horcrux without begin detected.

He sat up as he sensed the notice-me-not and muggle-repelling wards activate. Following the battle plan, he alerted the team. He look out from his cover and saw a black-robed figure clearing a space near the Riddle gravestone and building a fire pit. He sent a second alert to the team that confirmed that this was not a drill.

Within minutes the team started to arrive at their pre-defined and hidden positions. The commander arrived with his 'presents' and the squads were now given the go-ahead to subdue and capture the snake on sight.

The commander looked out over the cemetery from his vantage point. As expected, there was no sign of his team - if there were, he would have killed them himself. Surprise and timing were the key here. The prey was intelligent and dangerous and everything had to go according to plan.

The commander and his team waited patiently just as they had trained. Thye spent the entire afternoon watching the figure prepare.

Close to five o'clock, he heard from squad three that the snake had entered the graveyard. Three minutes later, squad two neutralized the snake and disappeared back to their default position.

The commander afforded himself a small smile. All the pieces were in place. They just needed a dark lord and a victim. He idly wondered who that victim would be.

_April 1, 1995 - Hogsmeade - The Three Broomsticks_

Albus allowed himself to relax as he walked into the bar and was greeted by Rosemerta. He smiled to himself as he realized that this was exactly what he needed to get away from the stress in his life - if only for a few hours. Alastor and he had tried to do this for the entire school year but their confliciting schedules always caused one or the other to be unavailable.

Alastor had booked a private room and the two were going to have a nice dinner and reminisce about their past exploits over innumerable bottles of fire whiskey. Alastor closed the door behind him and handed Albus the first of what he hoped would be many shot glasses tonight. A couple of swigs was all it took. The last thing he remembered was Alastor saying, "You are too easy Albus. Remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Sweet drea..."

_April 1, 1995 - Little Hangleton Cemetary_

Albus awoke to a sharp pain in his arm. As his eyes began to focus he realized that he was bound upright. He could feel blood flowing down his arm under his robes. He only half heard a voice that sounded like Peter Pettigrew say something about the blood of an enemy forcibly taken.

That forced him alert enough to see a cauldron explode and the skinniest figure of a man merge from the wreckage. The reconstituted figure of Voldemort retrieved a robe and - ignoring Albus for the moment (on purpose of course) pressed his wand against another person's forearm and wait.

Through the lingering haze of whatever potion he wad drugged with, Albus saw a number of black-robed figures wearing white masks appear around their master.

Suddenly, just as he was about to speak, there was a blur and in Albus' perpective it seemed that Voldemort's legs seemed to be ejected from his body. The death eaters had only just started to react when they seemed to explode in a fountain of blood. Albus was frozen staring at the gore before him when he was startled back to reality by Voldemorts' screams. The old Headmaster had never seen anything like it - there was Voldemort, an upright torso and head with his arms and legs removed and the wounds cauterized.

The screams stopped as several items appeared in front of the dark lord. There was a look of fear in his eyes.

Then a voice came from just outside of Dumbledore's vision. It was a voice that was so strange, so unexpected that he would remember it for the rest of his life.

"Yous been a very bad wizard Mr. Riddle sirs."

Albus looked in shock as he saw an old and somewhat familiar house elf walk into his vision and stop in front of Tom.

Tom looked at the elf for a moment and then said, "Pokey?"

"Yes Mr. Riddle sirs. I sees yous remember Pokey. Remember what's you says to me when I is helping you in Chamber of bad snake man?"

There was silence from Tom.

"You says you would help me improve us elves' lives. You says this mark on my arms proves us equal to wizards in your eyes. Yous then tried to kills me." Albus had never seen a house elf so angry. He remembered Pokey as one of the Hogwarts elves responsible for the Slytherin dorms. It was becoming obvious that a young Tom Riddle had befriended the elf.

Pokey continued, "Yous broke your word to me! Yous made Pokey do your bidding and punished me with the tattoo. But I escapes. I found elves to help me. Many years I hid until I was ables to use elves magic to destroys tattoo power. Then Pokey decides to stop old master - old _friend_."

He had never heard an elf talk with such hatred and venom in his voice. Pokey continued, "But you had made Anchors, very dark magics that was against nature. And you uses it several times and almost destroys yous soul. Pokey had to stop and find things," he said as he gestured to the items at his feet.

"The goblins they helps Pokey. They have the last library of known high-elf magicks. Pokey reads books and books and finds out how to kill the soul pieces of bad former master."

"I was comings for you three years ago until I had to stop. Yous had made a Horcrux out of a child. High elves books taught me the consequences of making a child a sacrifice. So I needs to study more. I lefts the crown at the school and let bad Mr. Malfoy keep book. I needs to find out how to get your soul fragment out of Harry Potter."

"Two years ago, I founds out from Dobby that Harry Potter destroyed the book that the bad Malfoy had. Harry Potter had also freed Dobby from the bad wizard's service and truly called him a friend. I coulds not be part of killing an honourable wizard like Harry Potter. Pokey is ashamed to say he never found a way to remove the soul piece from Harry Potter. The magics from the three wizard contest did that." The old elf paused and shook his head slowly.

Albus started to feel sad, but then he realized something - the contract between himself and Harry was still in force. Surely that would mean the boy was still alive.

Pokey roused himself and faced Riddle again; "I knows when you came back in summer and move into your family's house. Then I knows how you planned to come backs. Pokey set up team of other elves who be free or have enough freedom to join. We knows we had to get rid of bad wizard but Pokey thinks why not get rid of all really bad wizards so we set the trap. I knows you would call your people - the ones who still is free. So we waited untils you called them to strike."

Riddle had been speechless through the whole tirade. He could not believe he had been defeated by a house elf. To make matters worse, he was scared of what lay ahead now that his quest for immortality was over. He could no longer escape death.

Albus, his voice hoarse and his brain still addled from the potions managed to form four intelligible words, "But the prophecy ... Harry"

Pokey looked at the wizard tied to the gravestone for the first time that evening. "Yous also is a bad wizard Headmaster Whiskers. Yous set up Harry Potter's life to get him to dies. Pokey knows of prophecy. Pokey heards prophesy. Pokey born on last day of Narquelië, bad wizard marked Pokey with promise to be equals and friends, and bad wizard not know power of elves. Now Pokey must finish prophecy."

The old elf raised his tiny arms and started chanting in an unfamiliar language to Albus. Partway through, Riddle started screaming in pain joined by several other voices. The elf clapped his hands together and there was a loud boom and a bright white flash and Albus knew no more.

_April 4 – Hogwarts – Infirmary_

Albus once again came back to the world of the living. The first thing he noticed was the antiseptic smell. He knew that smell – he was back at Hogwarts.

He opened his eyes and tried to turn his head. His groaning brought Poppy out of her office.

"Albus! Finally you've decided to wake up. You've been unconscious for three days."

"How did I get here Poppy?"

"Rosemerta came and checked on you and Alastor when she was closing up for the night. Alastor was nowhere around, but she found you passed out smelling like you had bathed in fire whiskey. You've been unconscious since and missed all the excitement."

"Excitement Poppy?"

"Yes, apparently the Alastor who taught here was an imposter. The night you were out with him, the castle elves found the real Moody imprisoned in his own trunk. He's over there," she indicated the other side of the wing, "recovering from dehydration and malnutrition."

Albus paled at this news. How could he have not known there was someone impersonating Alastor? He hoped this hadn't reached the ears of the DMLE or _Daily Prophet_.

"When he finally came to, Alastor told us it was Barty Crouch Jr. who kidnapped him. That tied into the other big thing."

"What was that Poppy?" Albus was not sure he could take more bad news.

"Barty Crouch Jr.'s body was found with about another two dozen purebloods in a cemetery near Little Hangleton. They were all dressed as Death Eaters Albus. The only person found alive was Peter Pettigrew and he was missing a hand."

"What happened?" Albus was anxious to find out what the public knew of Voldemort's return and also – more importantly – if he was tied to it in any way.

"Well, according to Pettigrew's confession under Veritaserum, this started off as a regular night time party that the free former death eaters had about once every three months. They'd get together, drink, and usually reminisce about the good times with the Dark Lord until … well, lets just say they all got to know each other really well over the years. But this time something went wrong. Someone – Peter didn't know exactly who since they kept their masks on – cut Peter's hand off in a fit of passion. Peter didn't remember much after that. He remembers being in a rage and going on a killing spree, but not much else."

"No, that's not what happened," Albus started to protest.

"I know how you feel Albus, but everything the aurors have found so far supports Peter's far-fetched story. They found empty fire whiskey bottles, and even the remains of an old house elf that looked as though it was torn to pieces." Poppy was a bit flustered at this point as she continued, "But what was really disturbing is why Barty Crouch Jr. was here."

Poppy paused, obviously disturbed by the information she was about to impart, "He was here to help kidnap and murder Harry Potter. He was going to make sure Harry made it to the cup first during the third task. The cup would be a portkey to take Harry to the next Death Eater reunion. They were going to torture the boy and murder him."

Poppy broke down as her emotions overcame her. Harry had been her favourite patient and she had a soft spot for the young lad.

Albus was in a quandary. He knew what really happened. Pokey had obviously sacrificed himself getting rid of Tom, but the elves had obviously made sure that no one would ever know exactly what happened – except Albus.

Albus had lived long enough to understand that the elves had set him up as well. Being found in a drunken stupor didn't help. And who would believe Lord Voldemort returned only to be killed by a house elf who was fulfilling a prophecy. Even Albus found it hard to believe when he described it to himself in his own head.

He lay back and sighed. Only he knew the truth of what happened and there was no way he was telling anyone. He also had to worry about having to explain how he didn't know his long time friend was being impersonated.

_June 24, 1995 – Hogwarts – Grounds Near Quidditch Pitch_

Albus watched as the three TriWizard champions all took the cup at the same time. For the first time in History, the tournament had ended in a tie – let alone a three-way tie.

While the champions were being congratulated and Minister Fudge was wondering why the tournament was ever held to begin with, Albus was approached by representatives of the school board. His tenure as Headmaster was all but over pending a review by the full board the next day. This past year had tarnished his reputation to the point that he had very little influence left.

_June 30, 1995 – Hogwarts – Potions Master's Quarters_

Albus reflected on his mixed fortunes as he unpacked his belongings. A few days earlier he was sacked as the Headmaster and asked to vacate the castle by the end of July. Now, less than a week later he was the new Potions Master.

The new Headmaster had gone to the board with a request from Harry Potter. Harry had requested Albus be hired as the Potions Master to give back to the British public half-decent Potions instructions to make up for the decade long decline caused by his hiring Severus Snape.

What the board was not told was that Harry had provided Albus with an ultimatum – he was to teach Potions in the way it was supposed to be taught for a term of not less than 15 years to replenish the number of Potions professionals in Britain. His alternative would be several lawsuits and criminal charges launched on Harry's behalf by Sirius Black. Harry felt that Albus rotting in Azkaban would not benefit anyone. Harry would consider the debt to society paid if Albus was able to fairly teach potions to new generations of wizards.

Albus didn't have to think twice. As soon as the board made their offer to him he accepted.

_June 30, 2010 – Hogwarts – Potions Master's Quarters_

Albus lowered his old frame into his sofa and requested a hot cocoa from the school's elves. Sipping the hot drink tenderly he looked back fondly on the last 15 years. Teaching Potions had given him a new – albeit muted – respect in Britain and helped rebuild his tattered reputation.

His biggest regret in the latter part of his life was his split with Harry Potter. He had not heard from Harry since the note giving him the option of teaching Potions. Albus truly enjoyed teaching and was constantly one of the favourite teachers in the school.

Albus knew that his time in this plane was coming to a close. He put his cup down and sat back. Albus sighed and closed his eyes for the last time.

_Unknown – Unknown _

Albus became aware of his surroundings. He was in a waiting room of some sort. The last thing he remembered was sitting in his quarters. Before he could look around in any detail a voice boomed out from all around him.

"Welcome Albus Dumbledore to the Next Adventure. Your personalized afterlife is starting now."

Albus' vision faded out again.

After an indeterminate amount of time, he heard voices that sounded familiar but he wasn't able to place them. One was male one was female.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" the female voice asked.

"It's the safest place for him," the male voice answered.

"But James, I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles there are."

Albus opened his eyes in panic. Something was wrong he felt wrong. It was like he was smaller and he was lying in something.

"It's for the best Lils. They are the only family he has left."

Albus looked up and saw the huge faces of Lily and James Potter smirking at him. He felt James lay the basket he was in down on a hard surface. Albus looked around and what little he was caused him to panic.

"Welcome to the afterlife Albus," James said as he winked and Lily and him disapparated out of sight.

Albus began to cry for the first time in over a hundred years.

**A/N - **Narquelië is the seventh month of the Elven Calendar.

OK I have a few comments. I know I had only promised an epilogue, but Albus story ended up rating a chapter on its own. I hope no one minds and I will finish the story with the Part 2 of the Epilogue where I will tie up the rest of the story lines for the other characters.

I had originally envisioned a goblin being the subject of the prophecy. However the thought of a house elf having 'the power he knows not' left me chuckling and I just took it from there. I honestly can't remember a story with that nor having Albus as the donator of the blood of the enemy. I hope others find it as amusing as I did while writing it.


End file.
